Love Melody
by Violet Ruby
Summary: Fairy Tail, the famous boy band go to Lucy Heartfilia's school, but Lucy hates them.. will that ever change? Well Lucy learn to love them? Will she learn to love Natsu? "I like their music and if I said that I don't think their cute then I'd be lying..but I know they're like every other Rich bastard.." —Natsu&Lucy.
1. Fairy Tail

**Herro minna! Violet here! (Well Duh..) so anyways, I'm sorry for not updating Forgotten Memories.. I kinda have Writer's block for it.. I have an idea for what should happen next but I don't know how to write it.. and when I was thinking about it I got an idea for a new story! And for this story I might use different POV's, And the characters might be a bit OOC.**

**I know I'm still a newbie for FanFiction but I'll do my best and write a lot of stories and improve..!**

**Sooo... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THE SONGS! **

* * *

_If your lost,_

_And you need to find some escape_

_Or a piece of mind,_

_Call my name_

"Natsu!"

_When you need a friend_

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_If your dreams_

_Are drenched in sweat_

_You can't sleep_

"Natsu!"

_There's too much in your head_

_Call my name_

_Any type of day_

"Natsu! What are you, deaf?!"

_I'll be there, I'll be there_

_When you can't carry on,_

_When the road's way too long_

_Know that you're not—  
_

"Natsu Dragneel!" A certain scarlet-haired women called for what seemed like the millionth time to her. She folded her arms while glaring daggers at a pink—Err.. salmon-haired male as he lowered his guitar and stared at her innocently while the three guys around him sweat-dropped. "What?"

The red-haired women sighed as she unfolded her arms and started walking towards the door, "leave the guitar for Gray.." She said before closing the door and going to the other side of the glass watching her the band members sigh and positioned themselves and Natsu put his guitar to the side and started singing again.

**~X~**

**~Lucy's POV~**

**~X~**

_No, you're not alone_

_You know I'll be there.._

I listened to the song as I sighed and lied back on my queen-sized bed.

_"So, Natsu-san, When are you guys releasing the new album?" _I heard a male's voice ask.

_"We're not quite sure yet, but we're almost done!" _Another male said enthusiastically, that was probably Natsu Dragneel.

Ok, I know your wondering what the hell is going on here, so I'll explain.

My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a 17 years old high school student and I go to Magonolia High school.. Not like you give a shit about me.. But anyways, These people on the T.V. are the Fairy Tail boy band that has 4 members.

The blue haired guy with a red tattoo on his face is Jellal Fernandes, the Keyboardist, he is 19 years old and the oldest one in the band.

And the guy with long and spiky black hair and rings all over his face is Gajeel Redfox.. I wonder if his family is full of red-foxes.. moving on.. he is the drummer and he is 18 years old.

The other guy with spiky raven-hair is Gray Fullbuster, he is also 18 and don't ask why he is shirtless... he says it's a habit...are his parents strippers?..I changed the subject again...and yeah.. he is the guitarist.

The pink— Err.. salmon-haired guy is... Natsu Dragneel.. they say he is the one that got the idea of making a band.. he is 18 as well.. and he's the lead singer and also plays the guitar..I don't know what else to say about him.. he is one that's mostly loved by their fans, who are mostly girls.

And then comes their manager, Erza Scarlet, 19 years old and also Jellal's girlfriend.

I don't really know if I'm considered a 'Fairy' (Fairy Tail's fans) but I do like their music and if I said that their not cute.. err.. hot.. then I'd be lying.. but I still know that they're like every other rich person... they just care about the money, nothing more nothing less... just major assholes that want money.. that's all...Rich bastards..

_"We heard your going to school soon.." _I heard a male's voice say.

_"Err..Yeah...—" _I think it was Natsu this time.

_"Tomorrow will be our first day.." _Jellal said finishing Natsu's sentence. I jumped up and crossed my legs suddenly taking interest, I looked to the alarm clock by my bed and saw that it was 6:54... wait... what day is it today?...

I looked at T.V. screen again wondering if it was live or not, Hmm.. it's not live..Oh shit! Today is Monday.

I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to start brushing my teeth and ran to my bedroom while my tooth brush was hanging from my mouth and started changing into my school uniform, I put on my dark-blue short skirt and put on my white school shirt and wore a red ribbon with it as I pulled on my pink long-sleeved sweater, I then pulled up my black socks that went all the way up to my thigh.

I ran to my kitchen and opened the fridge and took a milk carton out and poured some in a glass cup as I drank it and grabbed a piece of bread, I headed to my front door and started putting on my boots.. I feel like I forgot something.. I ran back to my room and took my bag.

I stared at the T.V. once again as I saw them all laughing but.. Natsu?

_"What school are you going to?"_ It seemed like I missed a huge part of the conversation again.. It's not like I care about these rich bastards... I can't call them that since I'm kinda rich too... but not as back then..

I shook my head and went back to reality as I took the remote ready to turn off the T.V.

_"Magonolia Highschool,"_

* * *

**How was it?! Did you like it? Should I keep going?**

**Anyways, I hope you did like it so please review and tell me!**

**Song: I'll be there, by Faber Drive.**


	2. Why me?

**Herro! I'm back!**

**I have a lot of ideas for this story so I'll be uploading a lot of chapters, so be prepared!**

**BookieWorm123Nalu - Thank you for Reviewing, Following, and Favorite-ing! and I'll keep going as much as I can!**

**sabi2000 - Thank you for Following, and Favorite-ing!**

**dark lover321 - Thank you for Reviewing, and Following! and I'm glad you liked it ^^ and sorry for it being confusing..**

**NaLuforever48 - Thank you for Reviewing, and Following! and I will!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I don't own anything but the plot!**

**By the way, I got the idea of making this from: Accidentally in love by LaynaPanda.**

* * *

**~X~**

**~Lucy's POV~**

**~X~**

_"What school are you going to?"_

_"Magonolia Highschool.." _I pressed the button on the remote to turn the T.V. off as I dropped it a few seconds after realizing what I just heard, My jaw hung open as my bag fell off my shoulder.

I sighed as I leaned down and picked up the remote and threw it on my bed and then I picked up my bag and put it around my shoulders once again. Today is gonna be a long day..

I walked out of my house as I locked it and started walking to school, My school is only a few blocks away so it's easier for me to always walk there.

I felt a buzz from my bag as I stopped walking and took my phone out and took in a deep breath knowing that my long day has already started. I answered my phone after seeing that it was my bestfriend, Levy McGarden calling me.

"Hey.. Levy-chan.."

_"LU-CHAN! DID YOU HEAR?! FAIRY TAIL IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL!"_ I sighed as I moved my phone closer to my ear hoping that she'd calm down. Levy has always been a Fairy, and she says that she hates Gajeel, the drummer, but according to her bedroom.. I think not.. her room is filled with posters for them..and..Err.. books.. but anyways, most of her posters are for Gajeel... I don't see why a petite nice sweet bookworm like her would like someone like.. Gajeel..

"Levy-chan, Calm down.." Before I knew it I was by the schools gate and saw a short petite light blue-haired girl with an orange bandana ahead of me. I sighed once again as I ended my call with her and threw my phone back into my bag, I got closer to her as I waved my hand up a bit, she was.. Err.. jumping.. I'm guessing from excitement, Levy ran to me as she held both of my hands still jumping up and down with a grin on her face from ear-to-ear.

"Lu-chan! Lu-chan! Lu-chan!" I let out a troubled sigh as I smiled sweetly at her.

"Didn't I tell you to calm down?" She frowned as she let go of my hands and grinned once again as she started running in circles in front of me.

"How could I?! He's— They're coming today!" I smirked

"Ohhh? Did I just hear a 'he'?" She pouted as she started walking in the school, I ran to catch up to her as I smiled.

"I was just kidding, levy-chan.."

"Hmph!" She kept on her cute pouting face as she looked away folding her arms, I sighed still keeping my smile as I looked ahead of us.

"Natsu-kun! Please sing us a song!"

"Natsu-sama!"

"Gray-kun!"

"Gajeel!"

"Jellal-san!"

"Gray-sama, Juvia LOVES you!" I heard my friend, Juvia Lockser yell as I sighed.. she is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster..

Me and Levy turned around after hearing all the screams and calls.. Oh shit.. it started..

"Fairy Tail!" Levy yelled as she ran towards the crowd around the boys-band.

Before I turned around I was able to catch a glimpse of Natsu Dragneel, he was wearing the normal boys uniform which was the same color as the girls skirt, except, he was wearing an orange shirt with Fairy Tail's mark in red under his blue jacket and he was wearing a scaled scarf. and what surprised me is.. I thought that he was the happy cheerful dense idiot in the band.. that's what his band members say on inteviews, but it didn't really seem like it.. he was staring at the floor with his hands shoved in his pocket, all I could see in his eyes was.. pain...Nah! He's just trying to act cool, you know all these rich bastards!

I shook my head as I walked in my class, 3-C right after the bell rang, I sat in my seat, which was all the way back in the class by the window, while the seat next to me was open.

After I sat down I saw all the girls run into the class not wanting to be late as I guessed they were some of the people crowding Fairy Tail. I also saw Levy as she walked in and sat in her seat that was right by the door, I smiled at her as she returned the smile.

"Hello class!" Gildarts-sensi yelled getting everyone's attention since nobody even noticed him come in.

"Today we have new students!" He said enthusiastically.

"I hope Natsu-san is in this class!"

"I hope it's Gray!"

"I hope the whole—" The fan girls were cut off as the new students walked in, guess who?.. Fairy Tail, except Jellal since he is a year older, "Why me..?" I mumbled under my breath.

"Fairy Tail!"

"G-G-G-Gray-sama!"

"Natsu-kun! Sit by me!"

"Gajeel, there's an open seat by me!"

"Class!" Gildarts yelled stopping the fan girls from squealing and yelling or calling out their names.

He sighed as he looked at the three boys with a smile, "Would you please introduce yourselves?"

"Yo! I'm Gray Fullbuster!" The raven-haired male said waving his hand a up a bit with a grin from ear-to-ear making all he girls squeal. Oh Yeah.. he wasn't wearing a shirt, but I guess Gildarts-sensi won't say a thing since the fan girls would kill him if he made him put a shirt on.

"You can sit next to Loke," Gildarts said as Loke raised his hand, Loke the playboy of school that I somehow fell in love with. (A/N: I know.. very unexpected, but you'll see later)

Gray took a seat next to him as they greeted each other, "I'm Gajeel Redfox.." Gajeel mumbled as he took a seat next to Levy without the teacher saying anything.

Gildarts sweat-dropped and looked at Natsu waiting for something from him, I noticed that again.. his eyes were showing pain but his face was just emotionless, he looked up at Gildarts seeming like he was waiting for something too.

"Well?" Natsu said making all the girls squeal.

"What? aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Gildarts asked.

"The already know me.."

"But still—"

"Where can I sit?" Gildarts sighed as he looked around the whole classroom and noticed that the only open seat was beside me. "Next to Lucy Heartfilia," I sighed as I raised my hand and put it down as he sat next to me, I stared at him as he crossed his arms on his desk and put his head on them.

I sighed once again as I looked outside the window while Gildarts started his lesson, English, one thing he was very horrible at.

I didn't pay any attention to the lesson as I then stared at Natsu once again, he was rest his head on his hand while his elbow was on the table, he was staring at Gildarts and tapping his pencil with his other hand to a certain beat and I couldn't help notice that he was humming very softly which made it very hard to hear, I feel like I heard that song somewhere..

"Hello?" Natsu's voice snapped me back to reality as I blushed and looked around the whole class to see that everyone's gone, Wait? wasn't it first-period a moment ago?

"Uhh, where did everyone go?" I asked confused, No seriously I was trying to remember the song and then..

"You fell asleep.." Natsu said as he got and took his bag and started walking towards the door, "It's lunch now.."

"Oh.. Umm.. Thank you for waking me up.." I blushed as I held my bag and stood up.

"No problem.." He said as he left the class, I sighed, Did I really fall asleep?.. Oh well..

I took my phone out as I took my phone out and texted Levy that I'm having lunch at the roof today, I like going to the roof a lot, because I can be alone and not hear Levy's, Cana's and Mirajane's noisiness everyday, and I just like staring at the sky.. anyways.. I shook my head as I started heading towards the roof.

**~At The Roof~**

_"Always... You will be part of me.._

_And I will forever feel your strength.._

_When I need it most.._

_You're gone now, gone but not forgotten.." _

I heard a low voice sing when I got to the roof's door, I held the door knob tighter and decided to wait and listen.. This was the song he was humming earlier wasn't it?.. I guess I don't know the song then..

_"I can't say this to your face.._

_But I know you hear.._

_I'll see you again.._

_You never really left.._

_I feel you walk beside me.._

_'Cause I know.. I'll see you again.._

_When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy.._

_I tell myself I'm so blessed.._

_To have had you in my life, my life.._

_When I had time to tell the time to tell you.._

_Never Thought I'd live to see the day.._

_When the words I should have said.._

_Would come to haunt me.._

_In my darkest hour I tell myself,_

_I'll see you again,_

_I'll see you again.._

_You never really left.._

_I feel you walk beside me.._

_'Cause I know, I'll see you again.._

_Someday I'll see you again.._

_You never really left.._

_I feel you walk beside me.._

_'Cause I know, I'll see you again.._

_I know, I'll see you again.._

_I'll see you again.._

_I miss you like crazy.._

_You're gone but not forgotten.._

_I'll never forget you.._

_Someday I'll see you again.._

_I feel you walk beside me.._

_Never leave you.._

_Gone but not forgotten.._

_I feel you by my side.._

_Don't worry, but this is not goodbye..this is not goodbye.._

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**But once again, I need to remind you I'm a newbie at writing..**

**Anyways I hope you like it! and R&R please!**

**Song: I'll see you again by Westlife, but imagine it in a more calm way and.. well, by one person I guess..**

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Lisanna

**Herro! I'm back! **

**And I know I'm uploading this story a lot.. I just have so much ideas for it! And Thank you guys for reviewing, following and favorite-ing me stories!**

**Warning: Might be a biiiiiiiiiit tear jerking towards the end.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing but the plot!**

* * *

**~X~**

**~Natsu's POV~**

**~X~**

I sighed and rested my head on my hands while they were crossed on the railing of the roof.

"I miss you.. Lis.." I said quietly as a tear rolled down my cheek, I wiped my tear using my jacket's sleeve, "Damn it Natsu, don't cry.." I whispered and scolded myself.

I looked behind me to see the slightly opened door since I can smell something that caught my attention earlier becau se it was so familiar, _Vanilla and Strawberry_, Just like _her.._

**~Lucy's POV~**

I let go of the door knob as I put my hands up to my chest and whispered, "Natsu.." I ran down the staircase when I noticed that Natsu was looking at the slightly opened door.

Maybe.. just.. maybe.. they're different from all the other _Rich bastards, _No— Maybe _he _is different. I made my way towards the girls bathroom as I looked at myself in the mirror which made me first notice that I was crying.. but.. why?.. was it because I felt bad for him or because I can relate to that song as well?

"Natsu.." I whispered to myself again before washing my face and leaving the bathroom, I headed to class as the bell rang on my way there which made me start running.

**~X~**

**~Natsu's POV~**

**~X~**

"Oi, Natsu!" I heard Gray call which.. woke me up, Damn it Gray, can't you just let me sleep every once in a while? I lifted my head off my arms and glared at him sleepily, "What?"

"You do know we have a free period, right?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Sleeping, what else does it seem like I'm doing, Ice-brain?" I heard girls squeal from around us, annoying fangirls.. why can't everyone be like her?.. yeah _her.._ You know that blonde that sits net to me.. what was her name again? Luigi?

I looked over at the girl sitting beside me while she was talking with her friends, she glanced at me and then looked back at her friends after noticing that I was staring at her, and I could swear... She was blushing.. Damn it! I guess she's just a shy one..

"Ohhh..?" I looked back at Gray as he was smirking at me while he folded his arms.

"Shut up! Ice-bastard!" I heard another squeal from somewhere around the classroom, Damn fangirls, can't they shut up for a moment? "Why don't you just go annoy Gajeel or something and just let me sleep peacefully?" Not that I can sleep peacefully with all these fangirls, but it'd be better if _he _just left me alone or something.

He sighed as he shook his head and glanced at the blonde girl one more time— Yes he looked at her more than 1 time ever since I was staring at her. He looked at me again, "Anyways, Where are we practicing today?" He said as Gajeel appeared out of no where next to him and nodded.

"I gotta kinda visit her g—" I paused, "Yeah, I gotta visit her today.." I said as they nodded and looked at me with pity, "Natsu, you should just move on.." Gray said since only him, Gajeel and Jellal knew about my feelings for her.. and she was also my childhood friend, how could I ever move on? I shook my head, "Besides, I'm just visiting her.." They nodded, I rested my head on my arms again and waved my hand somewhere to make them leave me alone. I heard their footsteps as they left and I lowered my hand.

**~Lucy's POV~**

What could he visit that started with 'G' ?.. Visit her _while she _gambles? Naah.. Visit her geniuses? What the hell am I saying now?... Visit her garden?.. maybe but Gray said something about moving on... Visit her grav—

"Lucy?" I heard my bookworm friend, Levy say as she waved her hand in front of my face making me turn my head towards her— And Yes, I was staring at Natsu— as she cut my train of thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out alot.." She asked worriedly, Oh thank god! she didn't notice that I was staring at Natsu..

"I-It's nothing!" I shook my head nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Thank you Levy-chan! now, go fan girl over Gajeel or something.." I said waving my hand towards the black-haired male that was standing beside the jet-black-haired male surrounded by fan girls. Levy took a glance at them while she was as red as a tomato, she shook her head furiously.

"LU-CHAN!" I giggled and nodded.

"Hai Hai.."

"Anyways, I need to go back to my seat, the bells gonna ring anytime now.." She said as she waved her hand and walked towards her desk, I saw Gajeel walking over as well since they sat right next to each other.. and.. he started talking to her, I saw him laughing and patting her head as she blushed and pouted, well things are going smoothly for her.. Anyways, did I mention that the bell rang and the teacher walked in? Oh well, if I didn't then I just did..and it's also the last period.

I looked out the window when Mr. Justine started the lesson, I heard tapping as I looked at Natsu and saw him tapping his pencil while staring at Mr. Justine, I took in a deep breath and blushed as I decided to finally ask him, "Neh, Natsu.." I said quietly but loud enough for only him to hear and whoever was in front of me.

"Huh?" He asked as he turned his head towards me and looked at me with bored eyes, he never stopped tapping his pencil.

"You're the one that writes the song for the band, right?" He nodded, "Do all of them have meanings behind them?" He nodded once again.

"Of course.." He said as if it was a stupid question.. well.. it was..

"You were also the one that decided making the band right?" I asked as he winced and his eyes widened, he shook his head as he looked at the teacher again and closed his eyes then opened them again while I stared at him confused, "No.."

"Then who?" I asked knowing that I was starting to get annoying but I'm curious so I can't help it. He winced once again.

"I-I.." He started to say but stopped.

"Huh?" I asked as I tilted my head. He stopped tapping his pencil as he held it tightly and ended up breaking it, I widened my eyes, was I getting that annoying?

"What's wrong, Dragneel-san?" asked as everyone turned their attention towards Natsu, not like most of the classes girls were already staring at him..

"It's nothing.. I just need a new pencil.." He said as he let go of the broken in half pencil while staring down at his desk and his bangs fell in front of his eyes and covered them.

"Here, Natsu-sama!"

"Natsu-kun! Take mine!"

"Natsuuuu, I can give you a mechanical pencil!" All his fan girls, well all the classes girls you could say extended their pencils towards him, but he didn't seem to take any as he kept staring down at his desk while his eyes were still covered by his bangs, and his band-members— Err.. friends I guess didn't even bother to look at him while they Gray was chatting with Loke.. Ahh.. Loke.. annnyyywaays, And Gajeel was chatting with Levy as she was still pouting and blushing.

"Here, Dragneel.." I said as I decided to try and lend him a pencil as well. I flinched as he snapped it out of my hand and all of his fan girls either pouted or glared at me, as I scratched the back of my neck and laughed nervously.

"Ok class, go back to your seats now!" Mr. Justine said as the class quieted and everyone hurried back to their seats.

Natsu started tapping the pencil I gave him as he was staring at the teacher once again, "Natsu.." He said quietly as he stared at me.

"E-Eh?" I asked nervously while blushing.

"Call me Natsu." He said as he gave me one of his signature grins, I couldn't tell if that was a fake one or not but I decided to let it go. I nodded and blushed as I smiled as well.

"Th-Thank you, Natsu," I said as he nodded.

"And Thank you for the pencil.." He paused, I think trying to remember my name.

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.." He nodded and smiled once again as he turned to stare at the teacher once again.

"Luce.. I'll never forget that.." he said as I blushed, who gives people nicknames to people they just met? Well.. I couldn't say that I didn't like it though..

**~X**

**~After School~**

**~Natsu's POV~**

**~X**

I crouched down in front of the gray stone. After I left school I told my friends that I'll meet up with them at Erza and Jellal's house— Yep, they live together.

I smiled as I saw the writing:

_Lisanna Strauss_

_A loving friend,_

_A caring little sister,_

_A beloved Daughter._

_"All living things will eventually die, _

_It's unavoidable, __But as long as you remember;_

_ It will live on in your heart forever."_

_1995-2013_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I read her quote, this happens everytime I read it or remember it.. I just remember her saying it to me when my pet bird died, Gold fish died, and cat.. Oh he was so fun to have around.. I was the father and Lisanna was the mother.. Happy.. and the last time she said it to me was.. when _they _died.. and now I can imagine her saying it to me somewhere up there when _she_ died..

_"Natsu! How many times do I have to tell you this? Does your brain shut down or something when I say it?!" _I imagined her saying with a frustrated face as another tear rolled down my cheek, _"Well... I guess this'll be my last time saying it.." _I imagined her saying with a soft, sad, sweet smile.. _"Natsu, Listen carefully, even though I've said this a thousand times before, I'll say it again and for the last time.. All, and I mean, All living things will eventually die, It's unavoidable.. But as long as you remember; It will live on in your heart forever.. So please... please.. Natsu.. keep me in your heart forever..that way.. I'll never die, Right, Natsu?" _I put the roses I had in my hand on her grave as more and more tears kept racing down my face, why does it have to be the last time Lisanna? Why? Why did you leave me?..

More tears kept rolling down my cheeks but I didn't even try stopping them, because I know.. they will never stop.. My smile never left my face as I crossed my legs in front of her grave and rain started pouring and I started as well, "Hey Lis, I'm guessing you got to see my parents again.. Tell them that I said Hi.. and please make sure that they stop fighting.. I'm pretty sure you got sick of them fighting as well.." I sighed as I smiled once again, "And by the way.. the band is nothing without you.. how could it be worth anything when the creator of the band is gone.. and now.. because of you.. All of the songs I write are depressing and sad and Gray stopped calling me names and arguing with me.. Erza stopped bossing everyone around.. Jellal... is just Jellal but I'm guessing he's sad too.. and Gajeel started listening to you and decided to take off some of his earrings, even though they're not considered earrings to him when he has them all over his face.." I chuckled as I put my hand on her grave stone and ran my finger through the part where it said, _A caring little sister_, "And Mirajane.. she.. she changed.. she's not the violent bossy girl anymore.. she's a sweet, nice person.. that doesn't even talk to us anymore.. Elfman? He stopped talking about being a man.. he became depressed saying he's the reason you left us.. silly Elfman.." I said as I started crying more and ran my fingers through her name while my smile curved down wards, "After all.. I was the one who killed you.. I was the one that invited you to the roof that day.. _I _was the one that missed my chance.. to tell you.. that.." I smiled again,

"I simply love you with all my heart..Lisanna.."

* * *

**So how did you guys like it? Was it good? Sad? Tell me what you thought about this chapter in your reviews please!**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. He Thinks She's Pretty!

**I actually made it to chapter 4! And I'm changing the story's name to Love Melody! Get it? because.. Fairy Tail.. band.. singing.. love..romance? No?.. Ok..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Natsu stood up still staring at his childhood friend's grave with a sad smile on his face, "Did I tell you?..Guess not.." He chuckled as he gripped on his bag tighter while it was over his shoulder, "I met this interesting girl in school.. she smells almost the same as you did.." He finished and sighed tilting his head backwards and staring up at the dark sky mostly covered by crying clouds his lips curving downwards to form a small frown.

"I miss you Lis.." He said his gaze falling to the grave once again. He turned around his back facing the grave as he shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away avoiding other graves on his way.

"I'll see you tomorrow.." He whispered to himself but still knowing that she would be able to hear him somewhere up there.

He stared at his feet finally leaving the graveyard as he watched the rain drops splash his red and white sneakers.

He kept walking around Magonolia not wanting to go home but not knowing where else to go. He saw a giant tree up ahead and what seemed like a park behind it.

* * *

Lucy used her legs to swing back and forth under the rain as she held a red umbrella by her elbow and had her pink flip-phone in her other hand. She stared at the bright screen blankly, she let out a heavy sigh and flipped her phone putting in it in her skinny-jeans's pocket while standing up and moving the umbrella to her palms and holding it correctly.

She heard footsteps behind her and smiled brightly, happy that her petite blue-haired friend was finally there, apparently she told her to meet up with her at the park but she never came and rain started pouring, Levy should be happy that Lucy always has her Just-in-case Umbrella or else.. not that she won't do anything to her now..

"Levy-chan!" She yelled turning around ready to start running but stopped as soon as she saw a head full of soaking pink-hair staring at her blankly as the figure stopped walking. Her eyes widened, What would a famous-rich-celebrity be doing out here at night while it's raining?

"Luce?" His voice broke the silence as he walked towards her, again.. his eyes.. were full of pain and sadness.

"Natsu?"

"What are you doing out here?" He asked worriedly.

"Um.. hanging out?" She said more of a question.

"Oh.. You should go home, you'll catch a cold.." Says the one that's soaking wet and walking around in the rain without an umbrella and still wearing his school uniform..

"Uhh... sure... but.." She paused.

"But..?"

"Why are you walking out in the rain without an umbrella?"

"Because I didn't know it was gonna start raining and didn't get an umbrella with me.." He answered as if he knew exactly what she was gonna say and rehearsed the answer.

"A-Are you sure you don't need an umbrella?" The blonde asked as she held her umbrella higher to at least cover him while he was standing there.

"Nah, I'm almost home anyways.. Not that I wanna go there.." He murmured the last part with a pouting face but she still understood which made her let out a slight giggle.

"Are you sure though?"

"Positive."

"Surely positive?" He nodded.

"A hundred percent?"

He sighed, "I don't think I live near you anyways.. so.. yeah.." He moved from in front of her as he started walking away.

"I live that way too..!" She smiled looking up at him after she caught up to him and raised the umbrella above his head.

"You-"

"Ne, Natsu?" She asked curiously tilting her head to the side as she stared up at him.

"What?" He said looking ahead.

"Who's Lis?" He winced.

"You ask too many questions.."

She pouted as she looked ahead, "Well, Ex-_cuse _me for wanting to know more about you!"

He laughed slightly as he looked at the pouting blonde walking beside him as she looked at him as well.

"What?" She asked still pouting.

"You know, you're different.." He said as he stared ahead once again as they turned a corner.

"Hm?" She asked staring at him curiously.

"You're different than all the other girls.. You don't go head over heels for us, you smell good—"

"Excuse me?" He laughed once again.

"Don't worry, I just have strong senses.. So I'm not some kind of pervert that goes around smelling pretty girls, Ok?" He asked as he stopped by a huge house while smiling at her. Her eyes widened as she felt her face heat up. He chuckled as he watched her face change from one shade of a red to another.

"By the way, You are pretty!" He chuckled as he saw her embarrassed reaction, "See you tomorrow, Luce..!" He said as he opened the door of the house.

_H-He thinks I'm pretty? _Lucy thought as she froze in front of the house and watched him as he walked in.

* * *

"Natsu.." The she-devil growled glaring dagger at Natsu as he stood by the door.

"Y-Yes, Erza?" He asked nervously as he held the door knob tighter and started to turn it.

5.

"We were supposed to start rehearsing an hour ago.." She growled as she folded her arms and stood in front of him tapping her feet on the wooden floor.

"Hehe.." He laughed nervously scratching the back of his neck with one hand and turning the door knob with the other.

4.

"Give me an explanation.. now!" She ordered.

"Umm...I..It's.. C-Couldn't you have rehearsed without me?" He asked nervously.

"We can't, You idiot! Your the lead singer!" She shouted.

3.

"Er.. G-Gray can sing.." He said as he pointed to his raven-haired friend that he could see in the living room.

"Your. The. Lead. Singer." She hissed jabbing her finger in his chest everytime she said a word while still glaring daggers at him.

2. _Get ready.._

"E-Eto.. I'm sorry?"

1. _GO-  
_

"You better be!" She said moving away and turning around. "Now take a shower since you smell like shit and get your ass here!" She ordered as she entered the living-room where everyone else apparently was.

_Thank god I didn't have to go out there again.._He sighed and let go of the door knob as he took his shoes off and walked up the stairs. (The whole band actually lives there but they call it Jellal's and Erza's house.)

* * *

"I'm home!" The blonde yelled as she entered her fancy apartment and lowered her umbrella closing it.

She sighed and took off her shoes and went in her room right away, She never expects a 'Welcome home' or anything when she gets home since she lives home but she just says, I'm home for fun.

"Yush! No homework again!" She said as she jumped on her bed and snuggled her pillows. She sighed once again as she sat up and turned on her laptop that was randomly thrown on her bed.

She searched 'Fairy Tail' online and chose one of their songs. Before the song started she blushed as she remembered what Natsu said to her earlier.

_Another sleepless night_

_ I'm still starin' at the ceiling_

_I can hear him fighting _

_with her for no good reason_

_Will this ever end?_

_Will this house be a home again?_

Natsu sang calmly as he paused and started again,

_If I had my way_

_I'd corner him and say_

_Put yourself in her position, all she needs is recognition.._

_Love's not enough when you say it!_

_Don't you know?!_

_ You've gotta mean it!_

He sang loudly as his voice changed somewhat like a whisper once again,

_Screwing up the best thing ever_

_Is something you'll regret forever_

He started loudly again,

_Take her and make sure she feels it!_

_Let her know,_

_You'll never let her go!_

She noticed in the description that this song was made about 5 years ago which surprised because they barely changed since.. well.. 5 years ago..

She closed her laptop and put it on the side-table next to her bed. She sighed as she lied on her bed and put her hands under her head.

"I wonder how his childhood was like.." She whispered before slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

_"When the world seems wrong_

_When you've come undone_

_No, you're not alone_

_You know I'll be there.."_

The salmon-haired male huffed as he finished singing and lowered his guitar, he grinned at the she-devil as everyone all his band members either put their tools away or walked away from them, Gajeel opened a bottle of water and drank it all as Jellal went to the bathroom and Gray stood by Natsu staring at Erza who was pouting and looking away with folded arms.

"Told you I can do it..!" Natsu said as he fist pumped Gray who was grinning as well as Natsu.

"Well.." Erza said trying to think of something as Natsu lowered his fist and smirked.

"The only person I know that's better at Guitar than me is this ice-princess right here.." Natsu started pointing at Gray. Natsu and Gray wouldn't argue anymore ever since she died and only Natsu would call Gray names but Gray doesn't.. He _can't_.. Because all of them were affected by her death and especially Natsu. So basically.. he pitied him.. and he felt bad for that.. but he was still being nice to him.

"So.. You're argument is invalid.." Natsu finished while Gray seemed to be spacing out when his best-friend and the she-devil were arguing and it pretty much seemed like Natsu just beat her in an argument for the first time ever— _ever!_

"Hmph!" Erza said as she walked to her boyfriend who just left the bathroom.

* * *

**GO NATSU AND LUCY!.. Sorry.. just had to get that out..hehe..**

**I know this chapter was kinda of a filler.. but.. I promise the next one will be good! Anyways, What did you guys think about this chapter? Boring? Cool? Good? Funny? Stupid? Tell me! Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Songs:**

**Sleepless Nights - Faber Drive.**

**I'll be there - Faber Drive.**


	5. Mirajane and FT

**Herro, I'm back! NALU ALL THE WAY! ..Ehm.. anywaaays.. Sorry for the long wait guys.. I had Writer's block but I got back on track right away!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot..****  
**

**Soo.. yeah..that's pretty much it, ENJOY!**

* * *

The blonde sighed her cheek on her palm as her elbow was on her and she stared blankly out the window as she heard tapping and humming beside her, _Everyday! _ A minute doesn't pass without her hearing him hum, It was getting annoying.._very _annoying! She never knew celebrities could be so annoying..

"Would you please stop humming for a minute?!" She whisper-shouted as she turned her head and glared at him. He turned to face her innocently and stopped tapping his pencil.

"Sorry if the songs I have to sing _everyday _get stuck on my head.." He said sarcastically and bent his head backwards and stared at the person behind him as he realized it was a girl.

Lucy huffed and turned to look out the window once again listening to Natsu hoping he won't go back to humming and tapping his pencil and feet.

"Hi." Natsu said nonchalantly as he stared directly into the girl's eyes with his own cold ones.

"Oh My Gosh! N-Natsu-kun is talking to me!" She squealed in excitement and everyone's attention drifted to her.

"What the hell, Natsu?" Lucy hissed. Natsu and Lucy had been hanging out more ever since that day he called her 'pretty' (A/N: Don't worry it's only been about a week, and they are not even getting close to like or love each other and they're not even best friends or anything.. sorry about that though..) a and she thought he was a gentlemen but.. not anymore.. He was a dense, stupid — and yet smart — idiot that doesn't understand girls and ignores every girl that confesses him just because, _'they're wasting my time and their time..' _Lucy sighed as she remembered the conversation she and Natsu had a few days ago and winced as she remembered that last thing he said to her.

_"N-Natsu-kun, I love you!" A dark skinned girl with dark green hair called Sue flushed and held her hands up to her chest and confessed to a certain salmon-haired male._

_"Sorry.." He whispered to her but she didn't seem to hear as he shoved his hand in his pocket and started walking away, "C'mon, Luce!" He said waving a hand up as he was ahead while Lucy was staring at Sue worriedly as she was crying._

_"Sorry.. Sue.. I'll talk to him.." She said earning an affirmative and thank-you nod from the crying girl as she ran ahead to catch up to Natsu._

_"What was that?" Lucy asked glaring at him as he put his hands behind his head and walked staring ahead blankly, "What?"_

_"Don't 'What' me!" She yelled as she stood in front of him and blocked his way._

_"I like someone else.." He said putting his hands to his side and looking away with pained eyes._

_"Really? Who?" Lucy asked curiously._

_"None of your business.."_

_"Wow..Such a nice, sweet gentlemen you are.." Lucy said sarcastically, "You still didn't have to be so mean to Sue though.." He shrugged._

_"That way you'll never get a girlfriend!" Lucy scolded as she folded her arms, Natsu winced as his eyes widened from the memory._

_"N-Natsu?" Lucy said looking at Natsu worriedly._

_"They're wasting my time and their time, Trying to win my heart will never work so they should all just give up..see ya' tomorrow.. Lucy." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets once more and looked at his feet as he walked away his bangs covered his eyes. _

_"N-Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widened as she froze, It was even the first time he ever called her Lucy.._

"Luce?" A voice snapped the blonde out of her thoughts.

"Hm?" Lucy said turning her head to stare back at Natsu as he stared at her as well, she quickly glanced behind him to see that the girl behind him fainted and her friends were helping her, She sighed and stared back at Natsu who stared at her curiously. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"What? I was just trying to talk with her!" He retorted.

"Didn't you see you like someone?"

"I was just talking with her! It's not like I asked her out or anything!" Natsu said as he pouted and stared at the girl that was being carried out of the classroom.

Lucy sighed still staring at Natsu curiously.

"What?" Natsu asked staring back at her.

"Why won't you tell me who you like?" She asked curiously.

He winced and started tapping his pencil again and looked at his desk coldly. "You ask too many questions.."

"Is it that Lis girl?" She asked ignoring his statement. His eyes widened as he froze.

"Where did you hear that name?" He growled quietly but she wasn't able to hear him.

"What?"

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked louder this time as he stared at her with anger in his eyes.

"N-Natsu?" She asked scared.

Natsu stood up slamming his hands on the desk but not loudly while staring at his desk his bangs covering his eyes, a few girls squealed. "Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

"S-Sure.." Ms. Evergreen said as Natsu shoved his hands in his pocket and walked out the classroom, everyone watched him leave, Lucy and Gray stared at him worriedly while Gajeel sneered.

"Can I go to..my locker?" Gray asked as he raised his hand and the teacher nodded and Gray followed him outside as a few girls squealed again and Lucy watched him leave as well.

* * *

"Natsu, you ok?" Gray asked as he found Natsu on the roof, he knew he'd be there.

"What do you want, Ice-princess ?" Natsu asked coldly staring ahead of him as he had his hands on the roof's railing.

"What happened there?" He walked to his salmon-haired friend and stood behind him.

"I needed some fresh air.." Natsu replied coldly.

"Oh really?" Gray asked sarcastically.

"Hmph.." Natsu lied his head on his arms.

"Was it about Lis—" Gray started but was cut off when the bell rang. Natsu turned around and shoved his hands into his pocket and went down the stairs going to lunch.

* * *

"Lu-Chan! Over here!" The petite blunette girl called as she waved her hand up.

"Hey, Lev-chan.." Lucy said as she walked over to the lunch table and sat by her.

"Lu-Chan! Did you read the book I gave you?" She asked cheerfully.

The blonde laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck. "Not yet.."

"Lu-Chan! You promised you'd read it this week!" She pouted.

"Hehe.. I'm sorry.." Lucy said before looking around the table. "Where is Mira?"

"Helping the Nurse again.."

"Cana?"

"Sleeping.."

"Michelle?"

"Moved away..

"Oh— Wait what?!"

"Michelle moved away.."

"When?!"

"Yesterday.."

"Why didn't she tell me?!" She shrugged. "I'll call her later.." Lucy mumbled and pouted. She looked around the cafeteria to see a table where, Erza, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel and Natsu were sitting.

"Oooo! Lu-Chan has a crush!" Levy teased mistaking that Lucy was staring at Natsu only, but also not knowing that she had somehow hit a soft spot on Lucy. Lucy felt her face heat up and glared at her.

"You know I like Loke!" She snapped making everyone in the cafeteria turn their attention to her while Levy's jaw hung open and her eyes widened, she had always knew that Lucy liked Loke, but she wasn't expecting that Lucy would snap like that, she expected her coming up with some kind of come back about Gajeel.

The blonde looked around in embarrassment while her face turned from different shades of red to a darker one everytime until her eyes landed on Natsu, who had his phone out next to his trey and he was stabbing the pasta that was on it with a bored expression on his face. He seemed to be the only one that wasn't staring at me.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

"Hey Lue?" I turned around and blushed to see the playboy that I've somehow been crushing on ever since middle school.

H-He gave me a pename.. LOKE CELISTE GAVE ME A PENAME! The guy I've been CRUSHING on ever since MIDDLE SCHOOL gave me a PENAME!

"Y-Yeah, Loke?" I tried saying casually while playing with the tips of my hair but failed due to the stutter.

"Was it true?" He said with a somehow _shy _expression while his cheeks were tainted with a faint pink, Why was he blushing?

I blushed and my eyes widened remembering what I yelled out loud in the cafeteria earlier. Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no... Please tell me he wasn't there..

"Wh-What is _it?_" I tried putting on he best confused expression I can manage as students passed by us and left for their homes. Levy, this would be the perfect time you get here..

"Y-You know.. Wh-What you said earlier.."

C'mon Levy..

"What did I say earlier?" I laughed nervously.

Please?

"I-In the cafeteria?"

"O-Oh.. that.." I giggled nervously again.

Save me..

"Y-Yeah that.. did you mean it?" He said blushing and rubbing that back of his head.

Thank you Levy.. And I thought I trusted you..

"W-Well..No.. Kinda.. Yeah.." What the hell am I saying?!

"O-Oh.. W-Would you like to go out?" He asked staring at the ground.

"Uhh.. No.. Kinda.. Yeah..?" What the hell do I keep saying?! "I mean, YES!"

He grinned, "Meet me at the water fountain at the park by 6 O'clock" I blushed and nodded.

"O-Ok.."

"Cya' later!" He said waving his hand up as he headed towards his house.

Oh. My. God.

Did he just ask me out?

Am I going out with the guy I've liked ever since middle school?

Well.. he's a player.. I shouldn't be so excited.. I shook my head getting rid of the negative idea I had a few moments ago.

"Lu-Chan!" I turned around to see my blue-headed friend run up to me.

"Hey Lev-Cha-" I started but the stared off as I saw... Guess who? Fairy Tail.. and behind them?... Maybe about all the school's girls.. no biggie..

"Hey Luce!"

"So your Lucy?"

"Hey shrimp!"

"Gray, your shirt.."

"Ohh Shit!"

"U-Umm.. Hi?" I said nervously waving a hand up as the group of 5 walked up to me. Well.. if you count their fangirls.. it'd be about a good hundred or so..again.. no biggie..

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The red-headed, Erza yelled as a circle of fangirls formed around Jellal, not only the fangirls around Jellal yelped and ran away, all of them did, she really is scary..

"Why can't you just do that every time?" Gray said as he slipped his navy blue shirt on that had a crystal white Fairy Tail sign on it with little snow flakes formed around it.

"Hi, It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Erza." The red-headed ignored Gray and extended her hand towards me with a sweet smile on her face. I returned the gesture and shook her hand. "I'm Lu-"

"Lucy, I know."

"H-How did you know my name?"

"Levy." She said

"Levy..?" I asked surprised as I stared next to me expecting to see Levy next to me but I didn't see her, I looked behind Erza and saw her standing their and scolding Gajeel. I sighed and looked back at Erza who kept her smile.

"Oh.."

"Hey Luc-"

"Hey Lucy!" We all turned around to see my white-headed older friend.

"Oh, Hey Mira.." I said with a smile as she walked passed Fairy Tail not giving them any of her attention.

"I heard Loke asked you out.." She said with a smirk.

"Wh-What?! How did you know that he just asked me a few minutes ago!" I was confused.. how can news spread so quickly?.. it hasn't even been 10 minutes!

"A little bird told me.." She giggled.

"Anyways.." I sighed, "Meet Fairy Tail.." I said not that enthusiastic about them, she turned to look at them and smiled.

"Hey guys..!"

"Mira.." Gray said staring at her as if he knew her and did something bad? to her?.. I am confused.. I shook my head at the thought, How can they ever know her it's impossib-

"Hey Natsu," She greeted waving her hands with a sweet smile. Ok I am really confused, well they're famous so she probably just knows their names.. Right?

**~Normal POV~**

"H-Hey Mira.. Long time no see." Natsu asked rubbing the back of his neck, Natsu was nervous because Mira was the only other person but Gajeel, Gray, and Jellal that knew about his feelings for her deceased sister and _he _was the reason she died, he always blamed himself for it.

"Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait a second, What's going on here?" The blonde asked utterly confused.

"Oh sorry for not telling you this, Lucy. Me and Natsu— Well, me and _Fairy Tail _are actually all childhood friends.."

She was shocked, Why did Mira never tell her that she was friends with the very famous band that came over to their school a few days ago?

Her eyes widened in shock as everyone in Fairy tail nodded in agreement to show her that the match-maker was actually their friend and she wasn't lying.

"H-How's Elfman?" Natsu asked her nervously. First of all, why was he so nervous? Or was he scared?

"He's doing fine.." She smiled sweetly before it turned to a smirk, "He's even getting closer to Evergreen." Natsu chuckled.

"Well, that's good to know.."

"So how are you guys?"

Everyone smiled while Gray smirked, "Erza and Jellal are finally dating," Gray said but was knocked out with a smack on the head by a red-as-a-tomato Erza while Jellal smiled nervously and nodded.

"Finally!" Mira cheered ignoring the knocked out Gray while Gajeel.. was still arguing with Levy and Lucy watched the reunited childhood friends talk and laugh which couldn't keep her from smiling.

"B-By the way.." Mira started as her expression turned to a sad one after she glanced back at he knocked-out Gray then at Erza who was still blushing.

"Did Gray get over Ultear?"

"She's married.." Gray said getting up and crossing his legs. _Who's Ultear?, _Lucy thought.

"Sh-She is?!" Mira asked surprised while Gray simply nodded.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked worried.

"I'm fine, you can't expect her to leave for 5 years without getting married or at least being engaged or having a boyfriend, do you?" He chuckled while Mira sighed.

"I just have to find someone else now.." She mumbled noone hearing her but Lucy.

"I'm sorry.." Natsu said making everyone's smiles fade away, even Gajeel stopped teasing Levy while Levy and Lucy stood their confused.

"What do you think happened?" Lucy whispered into Levy's ear while she shrugged.

"N-Natsu—" Mira started.

"It was all my fault.." Natsu said clenching his fists, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. if I didn't push away my feelings for her.. none of this would've happened.. it's all my fault.." Natsu said staring at the ground before him as a tear fell.

_Natsu's crying? _

Mira stood there with a shocked expression before it softened and she smiled warmly, "Natsu.." She started as she hugged him, "It was never your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, you did nothing wrong, well except the fact that you you never asked her out," She chuckled,"So, stop blaming yourself, Natsu. You need to move on, find the girl of your dreams,"

"I did.. and I lost her.." Natsu said releasing his hands he relaxed a bit, but he still seemed somehow tense.

Erza smiled warmly from behind Natsu, "Natsu, listen to Mira. It was never your fault, none blamed you.."

Lucy and Levy stood not understanding what the hell is going on.

"Yeah, Flame-breath," Gray said as he sighed, "I finally got that out.. Anyways, did you know how hard it was for me to stop making fun of you? Find someone else, and stop blaming yourself.." Mira let go of Natsu and smiled at them.

"You know what? Yer' an idiot, there are a thousand freaking girls you can get, but you never try. Go get 'em." Even Gajeel seemed to soften up.

"Gray your clothes," Jellal said as he sighed. Gray looked down to only see his blue boxers with white hearts and snowflakes. "Shit, where are my pants?" Gray said as he started looking around himself while everyone broke into laughter.

"Gray-sama! Juvia has your clothes!" Juvia said popping out of nowhere with Gray's clothes in her hands and hearts in her eyes.

Lucy sighed while everyone else's laughter increased.

Natsu stopped laughing as he stared at the blonde, "What?" She asked making Natsu smile and shake his head as he joined Jellal who was standing and watching Gray chase Juvia for his clothes, "Damn it Juvia! Just give me my goddamn clothes!"

"What ya laughing at, Shrimp?" Gajeel said staring at Levy who was for some unknown reason laughing at Gajeel now.

"I-It's nothing!" She said wiping the tears that formed at the corner of her eyes from laughing.

"Lucy, cancel your date with Loke," Mira said noticing that Lucy was staring at the salmon-haired male, "W-What?! Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?!" Lucy stomped her feet.

"Woah Woah, Calm down. I'm just warning you.. he's a playboy.. you never know what he might do.." She said as Lucy sighed, "I know but I'm willing to give it a try.." Mira sighed, "If you say so.." Lucy sighed once more.

"Hey, Erza. How about me and you help Lucy with her date?" Mira 'whispered' to Erza, Erza smiled and nodded, "Sure!"

"I want in on this!" Levy said joining them as Gajeel followed her, "Shouldn't ya' be gettin' ready for yer' own date, Shrimp?" He asked staring at Levy.

"What date?"

"The one I told you about earlier.." Gajeel said with his hands behind his head.

"You didn't tell me about any date!" Levy stomped her feet and pouted. Wow.. how did he manage to get her so frustrated about something that's so..non-frustrating?

Mira pulled Levy away and whispered, "I think he's asking you out," Mira said with a smile.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-What?!" Levy asked flustered as Mira went back to join Erza and Lucy.

"JUVIA! GIVE THEM BACK!" Gray yelled still chasing after Juvia. Lucy nodded to Erza and Mira before running to Juvia and taking Gray's clothes. Oh did I tell you? Lucy used to be in track and some people say her speed isn't even humanly, but she doesn't run a lot anymore because she gets exhausted really fast even though she is very fast.

"Lucccccyyy!" Juvia pouted watching Lucy returned Gray's clothes.

"Thanks Lucy!" Gray said putting his clothes on.. "Luce! You ruined the fun!" Natsu pouted Lucy smiled. Oh she wanted to ask about what the hell happened a few moments ago so badly! Buut.. then again she noticed the change of the atmosphere when they were talking about it.

"Hehe.. Sorry Natsu.." She said before Gray ended up taking his shirt off.. again..

"Gray, your clothes—" Jellal started but was cut off with... Juvia stealing Gray's shirt and running away and being followed by Gray a few moments later while Lucy sighed.

* * *

**~Lucy's POV~**

Mira and Erza pushed me out of the door as I struggled not to leave. It was 5:47 And Erza and Mira just barely finished getting me ready for my big date. I was excited but now I'm too shy and scared, I couldn't get the idea that he's just playing with me off my mind, he's a playboy! But still.. I'm not giving up my feelings for him unless I try. But I'm still scared, and shy, and embarrassed, and excited, and shy, and scared, and- and em— OH GOD I'M JUST REPEATING MYSELF!

"Go~!" Mira pushed me more as I held onto the door of my apartment. "No!" I yelled as I was pushed away, I turned around and pouted, "Let me back in!"

"No! Now go have fun at your date!" They both yelled before slamming the door, and they also took my keys so I have no way of getting back in there, I swear they are just like sisters, one Mira was enough but now I have 2!

I sighed and turned around walking to the park. I stood next to the fountain waiting for my dream boy to finally get here.

"She's beautiful!"

"I love her dress!"

"Whoa, Momma the girl is so pretty!"

I blushed as I heard the compliments around me.

An hour passed and I was sitting on the swing and sighed, "Always knew it was too good to be true.." I mumbled.

"Lucy?" A male voice asked from behind me. he's actually here?!

* * *

**How was it? Boring? long? boring? **

**I hope you liked this chapter! R&R**


	6. The Walk Home

"Natsu?"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu asked. He was wearing a black cap the covered most of his 'salmon' hair and of course was wearing his scarf, What surprised me was that none noticed who he was, I mean, who else wears a white scaled scarf? Well.. it was October so I guess it makes sense that he's wearing a scarf.

"Err.. I was just hanging out?" He sat down on the swing beside me.

"He didn't come, did he?" My eyes widened as I looked at my feet. Wow.. he saw right through me.. I nodded.

"He's a bastard you shouldn't trust him.." I nodded again as my eyes widened in realization.

"Wait, how do you know Loke?"

"Well, first of all I heard Mira when she was talking about him and he's Gray's friend.."

"Oh.." I kept staring at him as I realized how hot he was in casual clothes. He was wearing black jeans and a black shirt that had orange and red flames with a plain dark red hoodie.

I heard a chuckle as I looked up at his face to see him smiling while staring at me, "Are you checking me out, Weirdo?"

"N-N-N-NO!" I yelled, I felt my face heat up as I looked away pouting and whispered, "I'm not weird.."

"Whatever you say.." I heard another chuckle, "Weirdo.." I turned to him and glared, "I'm not weird!" He chuckled again and started swinging using his legs.

"By the way, you look good in red," He said nonchalantly as I felt my face heat up again. I was wearing an over-sized sleeveless red blouse that was tied with a rubber band to the back and light blue shorts and my hair was a ponytail tied by a big red ribbon.

"Th-Thank you.." I said as I shivered, of course! What was I thinking wearing this type of clothes in this weather?!.

I rubbed my arms and shivered quietly. I heard the noise that the swing was making when Natsu was swinging stop as I felt something warm on my back, I looked behind and saw a grinning Natsu putting his sweater on me.

"N-Natsu.."

"You should go home, I'll walk you.." He said as he held my hand and pulled me off the swing. His sweater almost fell off when I stumbled on the floor as I held it pulling it closer, "Thank you.." I said looking up at Natsu when I just realized that he was a bit taller than me.

"No prob.." He put his hands behind his head. "Are you okay?" He said with a caring and worried voice as I looked at him confused, "Yeah, why?"

"Well, it seemed like you really liked Loke.. and.. well.."

"Oh, that.." I said and looked at my feet as we walked before I looked up at him with a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, I knew he was a player so I shouldn't have expected anything better from him.." I said as he nodded.

We walked silently before I remembered something and pouted, "You never told me who you like.." I said and heard another chuckle, "Too bad.."

Silence.

"So?" I asked and looked up at him.

"So what?"

"Who do you like?"

"Just how curious are you?" I pouted, "I just wanna know.."

He chuckled again and stopped walking. "Natsu?"

"Her name was Lisanna Strauss.."

"Strauss?"

"She was Mira's little sister.." Mira never told me she has a sister..

"Was?"

He looked away with a pained look, "She passed away a year ago.." My eyes widened as I saw his pained expression, "O-Oh.. I'm sorry.."

"It wasn't your fault," He said as he started walking again, "She was nice, sweet, funny, caring, beautiful, smart, cheerful, and she was always there for me.." I walked beside him.

"She seems like she was a good person.."

"She was, She was my childhood and best friend..She was even there for me when my parents died—"

"Y-Your parents died?" I asked feeling bad about it and feeling that I'm somehow related to what he's saying.

"Yep, 5 years ago.." He said nonchalantly as if it was nothing but I could still see the pain through his eyes.

"Oh, must have been hard.."

"Well it was, but Lisanna was there." He smiled when he mentioned her name. He must have really loved her..

"She was the one that made us make the band, she said she did it because she wanted to distract me of my parents death.." I smiled, I wanted to meet her now..

"She would always try to cheer me up, comfort me.." He shoved his hands in his pocket." 'All living things will eventually die, It's unavoidable but as long as you remember; It will live on in your heart forever..' Is what she'd always say to me," He said as we stopped in front of my house, Wait how did he know where I live? Did Erza tell him?

"How did she die?" I regretted that question the moment I asked it and it got even worse when I saw his reaction. He had the look of regret, pain, and sadness as he winced, "I-I'm sorry.."

He scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously, "It's fine.." I nodded.

Natsu put his hand in his pocket and took out what seemed like 3 tickets and 3 backstage passes and extended them to me while I looked at them in confusion, "Here, these are tickets and backstage passes for our concert on Sunday, give one to Mira and Juvia," He said as I extended my hand to grab them, "I'm pretty sure Gajeel gave Levy a ticket and pass, so don't worry, unless you have more friends that want to come?" He asked as I remembered Cana and sweat-dropped. "No, that's it.."

"Ok, then! See you after 2 days!" He said giving his signature grin and I couldn't help but smile as well, "Thank you, Natsu.. Cya'!" I said waving my hand as I unlocked the door and walked in.

"I guess they are different after all.." I said a small smiled spreading across my lips as I walked in my room and lied on my bed, I took out my phone and started texting Levy.

[Lu-Chan: Hey Levy, did Gajeel give u the tickets for the concert?]

I texted her as I took my remote and turned my T.V. on and again, Fairy Tail was on the T.V. and to my surprise I saw Gray singing and standing in the front while Natsu was in the back playing the guitar.

(_Italics: Natsu, _Normal: Gray, Underlined: Natsu and gray, **Bold:** All.)

What the hell's going on

Have you gone Undercover?

You were here, now you're not

Been replaced by another

Cause it's still your face

But there's something strange

Not the one I can remember

Can you please explain

Did they wipe your brain?

Is this gonna be forever?

Cause everything you say

Everything you do

Is freaking me out, freaking me out

[Lev-Chan: Yeah, y?]

You know we used to be the same

[Lu-Chan: Just wanted to know.. Neh, do u have Gajeel's number?]

_Who the hell are you?_

[Lev-Chan: Umm.. yeah.. y?]

[Lu-Chan: Can you ask him for Natsu's number?]

Freaking me out, freaking me out

Then I swear I thought I knew you

_But all that was yesterday_

And now you turn it around, what's that about?

Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

[Lev-Chan: :O So u like Natsu now?!] I blushed.

[Lu-Chan: NO! We're just friends!]

Think you're real, _b__ut you're fake_

Think you're deep, _but you're shallow_

You've become, _what you hate_

[Lev-Chan: If u say so.. *sigh*..]

[Lu-Chan: Just give me the goddamn number!]

Now you're lost,_ just a shadow_

So we pull your strings

Cause it makes no sense

[Lev-Chan: OK, Ok calm down, sheesh.. ########27]

[Lu-Chan: Thx, Lev-Chan!]

That you act like you're better

You can say these things

_To your so-called friends_

And they just might think you're clever

_But everything you say_

_Everything you do_

Is freaking me out, freaking me out

[Lev-Chan: No prob!]

You know we used to be the same

_Who the hell are you?_

Freaking me out, freaking me out

Then I swear I thought I knew you

_But all that was yesterday_

And now you turn it around, what's that about?

Cause you're freaking me out, freaking me out

**Wake up, wake up, wake up**

Snap out of it

**Wake up, wake up, wake up**

Snap out of it

**Wake up, wake up, wake up**

Everything you say

Everything you do

_Is freaking me out, freaking me out_

You know we used to be the same

_Who the hell are you?_

Freaking me out, freaking me out

_And now_

Everything you say

Everything you do

**Is freaking me out, freaking me out**

So why'd you play your games

Who're you trying to fool?

_Freaking me out, freaking me out_

And I swear I thought I knew you

_But all that was yesterday_

And now you turn it around, what's that about?

I held up the remote as I held my phone in my other hand adding Natsu as a contact.

_Freaking me out, freaking me—_

I turned off the T.V. as I texted Natsu.

[Lu-Chan: Hey Natsu.]

[Natsu: And u r?] Well that was fast..

[Lu-Chan: I'm Lucy..]

[Natsu: Oh, Hey Luce!] I chuckled.

[Lu-Chan: Hey Natsu..] I shuffled on my bed as I was lying on my side with my hand under my head.

[Natsu: How'd ya get my number?]

[Lu-Chan: Lev-Chan..] I stared at my phone.

[Natsu: Oh, so um.. are you coming to the concert?]

[Lu-Chan: Of course! Y would I not?] even though I can't see or hear him I knew he chuckled.

[Natsu: Good..]

[Lu-Chan: I'm sleepy..] I slowly drifted to sleep hearing the buzz of my phone when Natsu replied to me but ignored it and fell asleep.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 6, is done!**

**I'm sorry this one was kinda short..Well, anyways! Hope you liked it! R&R please!**

**Song:**

**Freaking Me Out - Simple Plan.**


	7. The Meet Up

**Herro, Violet here!... I-I... I just wanted to say hi.. DON'T JUDGE ME!**

**Ehm... Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.. unfortunately..**

* * *

I walked with my pink-flip-phone in my hand, I shivered slightly making my way out of my house and walking to a restaurant to have breakfast, I never make my own breakfast on week ends, it just happens to be a habit of mine. I shivered slightly opening up my contacts list, Hey at least I was dressed better than yesterday; I was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a brown-ish short-sleeved jacket that barely went down to my waist and dark blue shorts and black socks that went above my knee with high heeled brown boots and a brown hat with a pink strip and a pink flower at the edge of it.

I looked at Natsu's last text,

[Natsu: Oh.. Um.. Cya tomorrow?]

I smiled slightly as I pulled my white headphones out of my brown purse that had pink flowers all around it plugging one end into my phone and shoving both ear buds into my ear and played one of FT's songs and closed my phone shoving it in my jacket's pocket already enjoying the music of the song as I hummed smiling brightly and walking to where I'm supposed to meet up with, Erza, Levy, Juvia and Mira.

(_Italics: Natsu, Underlined: Gray._)_  
_

_What if I lead the way?_

_What if I make mistakes? Will you be there?  
_

_What if I change the world?_

_What if I take the blame? Will you be there?_

_I remember going back to the place we used to lay_

_But I keep losing track_

_And now the days they all turn black_

_And our dreams start to fade_

_But there's no turning back_

_'Cause the world keeps turning, So why do you tell me you care if you're not gonna stay?  
_

_And my heart's still burning, Why do you tell me you care?_

_What if I change the world?_

_If I lead the way?_

_What if I be the one who takes the blame?_

_What if I can't go on without you?_

_What if I graduate?_

_What if I don't?_

_What if I don't?_

_Now I'm slowly giving up_

_As the world keeps losing fate _

_And you still turn your back _

_Now the path takes a toll on me, on you_

_But there's no turning back—_

_"Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_And I don't think the world's sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told" _Where did I hear that song before?

_"And I feel something so wrong, _

_By doing the right thing_

_I couldn't, I couldn't lie, I couldn't lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly" _I took my headphones off to look around me and I saw that I was by the park and Natsu was standing on a huge trees branch and dancing on it while he sang a grin admiring his face and a huge crowd of people watching him and cheering, I smiled and watched him as well. He must really love his fans and enjoy singing..

_"Said no more counting dollars_

_We'll be, We'll be counting stars.." _He finished at that and jumped across to the swing's bar which was a good seven feet away from him and he landed sitting down as he pushed himself down and landed on his knees and bowed while everyone around him and clapped cheered but knew better that actually approaching him.

"Thank you!" He said looking around the crowd as he saw me and waved his hand, "Hey Luce!" I smiled and started walking towards him, I waved my hand up a bit when I stood in front of him, "Hey Nats—" I said as I felt a breeze and saw Natsu freeze in his place as his eyes widened, that was when I noticed his scarf got blown away, wasn't it really precious to him?

I ran around Natsu and ran after the scarf and I managed to grab it before it fell in the lake but I slipped, squeezed my eyes tightly before I felt something hold my arm tightly and pull me up I opened my eyes to see Natsu.

"L-Luce!" He yelled as I smiled and stood up extending my other hand with the scarf to him, "I'm okay Natsu, here.." He wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me close hugging me tightly, some 'awe's' were heard as my eyes widened, "Weirdo.." He said before pushing away and grabbing his scarf from me as I pouted, "I get you're scarf and you call me weird?"

He chuckled, "Well, Thank you Luce," I smiled.

"Your welcome, and thank _you_"

"Just, don't do something like that again," He said as he started wrapping his scarf around my neck, I felt my face heat up,

"Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" I asked as he moved back keeping his scarf around my neck.

"You seem cold.." He said looking away, I couldn't believe what I saw.. h-he was blushing.. why was he blushing?

"O-Oh, thank you.. But isn't this precious to you?" I asked as he took a dark red beanie out of his pocket and put it on his head covering his hair and nodded.

"Well, my mom happened to give me this on my 13th birthday.." He said as he put his hands behind his head and we started walking, I don't know where we're headed but I'm just walking with him I guess.

"Th-That was before..."

"The incident.. Yep.."

"Oh that's why," I felt guilty after asking that question and looked at my feet while walking. He has such a hard life..

"But why did you give it to me?" I asked shooting my head up to look at him with eyes full of curiosity. He stopped walking and turned to look at me a smile admiring his lips.

"It's because your.." He mumbled something quietly with a sweet grin on his face and his cheeks painted a slight pink.

"What?"

"Nothing.. Cya later!" He said walking away.

I sighed and dug my face into his scarf and smiled.

* * *

"I think he likes you!" Levy exclaimed as I spit out my strawberry milkshake.

"What the hell Lev?!" I yelled looking at my best friend who just pouted and sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Juvia thinks he does too.. that way you won't steal my Gray-sama.." She mumbled the last part but I heard it and sweat-dropped as she sipped her water casually.

"Lucy, I'm pretty sure he does! He never gives his scarf to anyone!" Mira said as I blushed and Erza who was eating her strawberry shortcake next to me nodded. I sighed and sipped on my milkshake.

"How are things going with Laxus?" Erza asked Mira making her blush brightly. Wait, they even knew Laxus?!

"G-G-G-Good.." She played with her finger tips and looked out the window.

"Did he ask you out?" She asked her while me and Levy were also staring at Mira waiting for answers.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes.."

"WHAT?!" Me and Levy yelled our eyes widening, We always knew she had a crush on him but we never knew he freaking asked her out!

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"When?!"

"That's cute.." Erza said taking another bite of her cake as we kept attacking Mira with questions.

"Did you do it?!"

"Did he propose?!"

"Are you getting married?!"

"Are you pregnant?!"

"How many kids are you having?!"

"C-Calm down.." Mira said sweat-dropping as me and Levy sighed and sat down, "Why didn't you tell us?" I asked calmly.

"E-Eto.. w-well.." She twirled the tips of her hair around her fingers and stared at them while her face was a dark shade of red. "I just—"

"Shut up, Ice-cone!"

"No seriously, it's the first time anyone but you touched it!"

"I don't like her, okay?!"

"Geehee.. Flame-boy's in love.."

"Shut it! Metal face!" We all sweat-dropped when we saw the group of four walk in heading to order without even noticing us.

"Gray, your clothes.." Jellal said as they went to the counter as Gray completely ignored him,"Hello.."

"Oh. My. God. It's Fairy Tail!" The girl behind the counter squealed loudly, but fortunately it was only us and a 2 guys that seemed like they just basically didn't give a f*ck.

"Oh please, could you not say it any louder?" Natsu said rolling his eyes, "One Hot Chocolate and put some Tabasco sauce with it please.." What the hell? Tabasco sauce with Hot Chocolate?. The lady froze for a second looking at him in disbelief, I think she's thinking the same thing. She started typing the order hesitantly and looked at Gray next and I could see that she's trying her best to hide her squeal and excitement and probably hiding the fact that she wanted to ask, 'What the hell is wrong with you?!' to Natsu.

"One Ice cone.." Gray said casually, Really? an Ice cone.. in fall.. a very, very, VERY cold and freezing one..? She froze for another second but quickly returned to typing the order in, well... Natsu's was worse. She finished typing it in and looked at Gajeel.

"Nothing.." He said as she averted her gaze towards Jellal and hearts immediately appeared in her eyes and I felt Erza stiffen next to me.

"Wh-What would you like? Jellal-kun?" Oh no.. Erza is gonna kill her in...

3

"I-I meant what would you like, Jellal-sama?" She cursed under her breath.

2_—_

"I- I meant.." She cleared her throat with a flustered expression. I sighed as Erza jumped over the chair and ran to Jellal causing the group of four to notice us as well as the duo that was sitting in the back of the restaurant. This is embarrassing.. I counted too slow...

"Don't talk to him like that!" Yelled Erza as she stood in front of Jellal and everyone in the restaurant sweat-dropped.

"H-Hey Erza.." Jellal said.

"Hey sweetie!" Everyone sighed at the strange change of mood as Erza held Jellal's arm between hers with a smile.

"Icicle, your clothes.." Natsu said as Gray looked around him and didn't find them, "Oh shit! I think I took them off outside!" He yelled as he ran outside and Natsu clutched his stomach and fell on the floor from laughing.

I sighed and sipped on my beverage and ust noticed that Juvia was gone I looked at Levy, who was pouting while staring at Gajeel ust because and Mira who was smiling nervously and sweat-dropping, "Did she?... Again?" I asked knowing that they'd be able to understand what I was saying, they both nodded and I was pretty sure when_—_

"GRAY-SAMA! I FOUND YOUR CLOTHES!" A yell was heard from outside as we all sighed, I stared back to see the band and Erza coming towards us, well Gray was still outside chasing Juvia... again..

"Hey Luce!" Natsu said standing in front of me, I blushed and touched his scarf.

"JUST GIVE ME MY GODDAMN CLOTHES BA_—_" Gray stopped in his place to look through the window blankly to stare at the people he never expected to see most as his expression turned from blank to angry. "_—_aack.."

"Hey Natsu-san.." But it wasn't Lucy who said that.

Natsu's eyes widened in shock and fear hearing the familiar voice as he froze in place.

* * *

**Hehe.. Cliffhanger.. **

**So did you guys like it? I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**Sorry if most of the songs I use are for Simple Plan and Faber Drive, I just LOVE their songs! Hmm.. one more thing, I'm a Directioner, I happen to like a LOT of bands, but Simple Plan is my favorite :3 .. so.. sorry about that..**

**Songs:**

**What if - Simple Plan**

**Counting Stars - OneRepublic**


	8. The Dragneel's

**Herro! I'm back with another chapter! What chapter is it? IT'S EIGHT! Yeah! Two more chapters to complete a story decade!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.. sadly..**

* * *

_Anger, hate, and guilt _Is all that he's feeling right now after hearing the familiar voice.

"What do you want?" Jellal asked calmly hiding his anger as he clenched his fists as Gajeel simply glared at the two males in front of them.

"We just saw you here and decided to say hi.." The blonde smirked.

"GRAY-SAMA, WAIT FOR JUVIA!" Juvia said chasing Gray in as Gray punched the blonde causing him to fall on the floor and causing a red mark on his cheek, he rubbed his cheek an smirked once again looking up at the older male as the black haired male just stared at Gajeel's angry face.

"Hey Gajeel-san.." He said in a cold voice. Gajeel 'tsk'ed' and didn't reply.

"Sting, Rogue..." Mira tears swilling up at the corner of her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Gray yelled at the blonde that was standing up stumbling on his way. Juvia froze at hearing Gray's angry and loud voice.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked staring up at the wide-eyed Natsu as he clenched his fist and gritted his teeth before he sighed and relaxed, "Don't worry Luce.." He said in a heart-warming voice before turning around to stand in front of the raven-haired male who was directing another punch to the blonde. "Calm down Gray.."

"But Natsu-"

"It's ok.." Everyone's attention turned towards them as Gray calmed down. Natsu looked at the two minutes younger black-haired male with a smile, "Hey Rogue.."

"Natsu-san.." He whispered with a cold voice and emotionless face but Natsu saw the pain behind it before staring back at the blonde.

"Sting.." He growled.

"Yes, Natsu-san?" He asked still smirking. Natsu 'tsk'ed' as Gray tried to punch the blonde again but Natsu blocked his arm.

"What do you want?"

"Can't we say hi to our own twin?"

All the female's but Mira and Erza gasped.

Erza glared at him, "You dare call yourselves his twin after what you had done?! " She growled as Jellal put his hand on her shoulder making her relax a bit.

"The truth is the truth, No matter what happened he'd always be our older twin," He said smirking at Erza and then looked at Natsu, "Right, Natsu-san?"

Gray calmed down and watched his calm frienemy stare at his so-called twin while Lucy sat there wide-eyed.

"T-Twin?" She whispered to herself.

"It's not right.. Remember what I told you a long time ago?" Natsu asked calmly.

"What did you tell me?" Sting asked smirking as Rogue balled his fists.

"Your never allowed to call me your twin anymore.." Natsu said calmly once again.

"Natsu-san.." Rogue now said with a shaky voice.

"Except you Rogue.. I somehow learned to forgive you.." Natsu said as Rogue nodded.

"Hmph! Not fair! You forgive him but not me!" Sting folded his arms and pouted.

Natsu tsk'ed again as his expression turned to slightly angry.

"You expect me to forgive you after what you've done?!" Natsu yelled.

"What have I done?" Sting asked calmly.

Natsu balled his fists and punched Sting sending him to the other end of the restaurant falling on a table and breaking it. as Lucy, Juvia and Levy gasped.

A white-headed old man ran towards them on his name tag it said 'Manager' on top of his picture and name, "Sir I'd have to ask you to calm down.." He asked politely as Natsu sighed, "I'll get new ones," He said before heading towards Sting and holing him up by the collar as Sting did nothing but smirk.

"I see.. Still strong as ever, Natsu-san.."

"How dare you come here again?" He asked in a low voice as everyone stared at the two quietly.

"What do you mean?" The blonde's smirk turned downward to a frown, "I can't come back to my hometown?"

"After what you did? OF COURSE NOT!" Natsu yelled throwing him to the side.

Sting smirked as he sat up, "They deserved it.."

Natsu walked over to him and crouched down so they could be on the same height, "Say that again?"

"They deserved it.." He smirked again staring at Natsu as he grabbed his collar again.

"Again?" He asked.

"THEY DESERVED IT!" He yelled.

"They what? I couldn't hear it.."

"THEY F**KING DESERVED IT!" He yelled again as Natsu punched him again.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DESERVES TO DIE YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled as Sting stared down his bangs covering his eyes his hands hanging beside him.

"All they did was fight, and all dad did was cheat on her, and all mom did was be stupid and act like she doesn't know, and dad would never spend time with us on our birthday and all holidays or any other time.. he would only go and have fun with some other chick at a bar.." Sting said as everyone listened quietly, he then looked up with an angry expression, "DID YOU EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE HIM?!"

Natsu opened his mouth to say something but Rogue beat him to it, "WHAT DID MOM HAVE TO DO WITH ANY OF THIS?!" Rogue yelled startling everyone, even Sting and Natsu.

They all watched him as he went over to Sting and looked down at him with an angry expression that none had ever seen him in.

"You thought I didn't care, did you? Well.. just because I sticked along with you for five years.. doesn't mean I FORGIVE YOU!" Rogue yelled as Sting flinched and looked at him wide-eyed, "R-Rogue.." He whispered before looking down again.

"Sh-She was in the way.." He said in a shaky voice as tears streamed down his face, "I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean to.. I didn't mean to.." He shook his head as he held it into his hands and cried, Rogue stared at him shocked while Natsu only got angrier he clenched his fists and looked down shadow taking over his face.

"We all hated what dad did.. but that doesn't mean you can kill him.." Natsu said as Juvia, Levy and Lucy stared at Sting in horror, _He killed his own parents?!_

Yep... Sting Eucliffe - Dragneel killed his parents, he was considered and adult and they put him in jail, but since he was still underage he only stayed there for one year, Yep only one year - He deserved more than that.. - but he has been receiving psychotherapy till now and stayed in the Mental Institution for 5 months since they considered him crazy for killing his parents but were proved wrong. (A/N : I don't think that what I just said is what they do in real life, I kinda just made it up.. hehe..)

"H-H-H-H-H-He killed h-his p-p-p-" Lucy started as Mira who was crying nodded and wiped her tears.

"I was disappointed when I came home and saw that scene.. I never thought you would do that, Sting.." Tears were swilling up at the corner of Natsu's eyes as he remembered the scene:

_"Cya' tomorrow Ice-head!" 13 year old Natsu yelled waving his hands as Gray sighed and walked home, Natsu smiled as he went up the steps to his house._

_He held the door knob and felt something weird in his stomach, something was wrong.. Natsu shook his head and opened the door and shouted, "I'm home!" and that was when he caught a glimpse of red by the kitchen door, he started getting more suspicious when none answered him, he sat down and took off his shoes placing them next to the door neatly so his mom won't yell at him later. He stood up and that was when the weird feeling in his stomach started again, he ignored it and walked towards the kitchen door._

_He stopped in front of the kitchen his eyes wide in horror and his bag falling next to him, He saw something he never expected and never wished to see even though he hated that man's guts. There was blood splattered everywhere, the dining table, the fridge, the floor, and the cabinets, and on the floor was a middle-aged red-headed man his eyes open and wide not blinking once, a knife in his back, his hands opened wide next to him, blood dripping from his mouth, and his back, if you look closer, you'd notice multiple other holes from a knife showing on his back, neck and legs and hands._

_ He walked in the kitchen slowly his legs shaking with every step he took and feeling like they're gonna fail him any moment now, he didn't know what to feel; happiness because person he hated was dead in front of him, Or fear and sadness because his father was dead right in front of him?_

_He extended his hands in front of him shaking as he started crouching till he caught a glimpse of blonde, that moment he whipped his head to the side to see a far worst view, he fell on his knees his legs finally failing him as the blood splattered on his clothes, his pants soaking wet from the blood as his hands fell to his side an his eyes widening more if that was possible, but the tears wouldn't fall, because he was too shocked to be sad, mad or anything, he couldn't believe what he's seeing at all.._

_A middle-aged women, with blonde hair covering her beautiful face that probably wouldn't be beautiful at the moment from all the blood, her hair also stained with blood, his eyes fell on the pale hand dripping from blood and pulling up a bloody knife from the dead body's chest, he followed the hand up with his eyes and looked at the culprit. Blonde messy hair, pale skin, light blue eyes, and a scar right above the left eye. It was doubtlessly him, the cold bastard that he always trusted and loved and cared for, the son of these dead people, his own twin, Sting Euciliffe - Dragneel.._

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 8 is done!.. Why am I so happy and excited after what I just wrote.. wow me..**

**Well, hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	9. He hates his twins

**CHAPTER NINE! Ehm.. so.. Herro! I finally got chapter 9! and I really wanna thank you guys for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate you guys! So, SHANK (not a typo :P) YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Disclaimer: I, again, do not own anything but the plot..The almighty Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail!**

* * *

"O-Onii-san.." Sting whispered tears racing down his face as his 5 minutes older brother clenched his fists, his bangs covering his face as he stared down tears running down his face uncontrollably, It was the first time Sting saw his brother cry, the one he always looked up to, the one who was always there for him, the one who would fight with and for him all the time, Natsu.. who would always forgive Sting no matter what he did.. had finally got a reason to _never _forgive him.

He regretted it, he regretted every single moment of what caused so much sadness in their lives and caused them to drift apart, what caused his friends to hate him, what caused his brothers to hate him, what caused them to be _parentless, _what caused _him _to hate _himself._

But he couldn't help it.. his father had gone too far.. and his mother was in the way... he didn't mean to.. she literally walked into the knife.. he would've ended up killing himself if his brother didn't get there at the right moment.

He regretted it and he still does, he tries to hide it by acting like the bad guy, but he knows he can't keep that up for long, he knows that no matter what he does he'll never change and he'll always hate himself.

He deserves to go to hell.. he deserves it.. that's what he'd always tell himself, and he knows that it's all true.

He copied his brothers acts and stared at his hands while his bangs covered his face, tears streaming down while shaking uncontrollably. They almost looked the same, the only difference that could be noticed at the moment is: the hair color and the skin color.

Natsu walked slowly, his feet shaking with every step as he walked towards his brother who was against the wall, he balled his fists and lifted them up a bit prepared to throw a punch at his failure of a brother.

"_In a perfect world..__" _Natsu whispered but somehow everyone was able to hear him.

_"This would never happen.."_

He took a shaky step.

He hated him.

_"In a perfect world, you'd still be here.."_

Another shaky step.

_"And it makes no sense.. I could just pick up the pieces.."_

He ruined his life.

Another shaky step and a tear falling onto the floor.

_"But to you.. this means nothing, nothing at all.."_

He can't forgive him.

His legs shake more as he walks towards his sibling that he just wants to beat to death at the moment.

_"I used to think that I was strong.."_

But he misses him, he's his brother, he can't change that fact..he misses _them._

His legs won't fail him now, right?

_"Until the day it all went wrong.."_

He can't..

_"I think I need a miracle to make it through.." _He sang the last part loudly before falling to his knees tears falling uncontrollably.

Natsu couldn't take it anymore. He broke down on his knees, his eyes widening and more and more tears falling uncontrollably and loud sobs could be heard echoing throughout the restaurant.

He can't live this way anymore, the person who saved him from the depression he fell into when his parents died, is dead. How can he do this anymore?

Sting and Rogue were surprised, they knew that Natsu was hurt, _of course he was, _but they always thought that he'd never break like that, they thought he was stronger, after all, he still had Lisanna with him.. Where is she anyways?

Natsu closed his eyes and made himself fall into depression once more, his hands falling to his side as he gave up. He gave up on life. That's when he felt something warm wrap up around his neck. He opened his eyes to see the smile that'd make every guy in the world melt, the smile that'd bring happiness to anyone, the one that reminded him not to give up, that he _does _have someone that'd always be there, not only one though. He knew that his friends would always be there for him. And the prove was Lucy's warm smile.

Rogue and Sting's eyes widened at the recognition of the scarf and remembered something that only made them hate themselves more, Rogue for acting as if nothing happened after the _incident_ and completely forgetting about his mothers gift, and Sting for _being_ the cause of the _incident _and also forgetting about his gift.

_"I was supposed to have my Birthday 5 minutes before Sting and 3 minutes before Rogue! That's not fair!" The salmon-haired yelled stomping his feet and pointing at the said two._

_"Sheesh, Grow up already.." Sting said shaking his head as Rogue just stayed silent and petting his cat green cat the was for some reason in a pink froggie suit._

_"I'm older than you!" Natsu yelled turning to his brother as Sting sighed._

_A beautiful tall blonde women with sky-colored blue deep and beautiful eyes chuckled before Natsu turned to her once again pouting, she kneeled before him her hands behind her back, she smiled her beautiful smile which made Natsu instantly smile as well and soften, she hugged him still smiling as he stood there for a moment then hugged her back, "Happy Birthday, Natsu." She said with a lilting voice before breaking the hug her hands rising up behind his neck and wrapping a white scaled scarf around his neck before backing away and smiling softly._

_"You can get your gift before them." She said as Natsu grinned making his sharp canines show before he turned around and stuck his tongue out, "In your face!" He yelled and Rogue sighed and Sting face-palmed._

_"Your such and idiot.." Sting whispered but thanks to Natsu's good senses he heard him._

_"Wanna go, Night-lamp?" Natsu said before standing in a fighting position and Sting stood up with an angry position also putting himself in a fighting position, "Anytime, Stove!" Sting said __before they started throwing punched and rolling on the floor._

_"Mom?" Rogue asked his smiling mom._

_"Yes, sweetie?" She said in her sweet lilting voice._

_"Where's dad?" Her expression changed as her eyes widened and Natsu and Sting stopped and stared at her curiously, "Yeah, where's pops?" Natsu asked once again._

_"H-He's gonna be late at work again.." She said with a nervous smile still knowing very well what he's doing but keeping up with it for the sake of these three little 'angels'._

_"Oh.." They all said in unison before the room fell silent._

_"Now you guys get your gifts." Azami Dragneel said with a sweet smile on her pink lips, she stood up walking to the wooden table with the now empty cake plate, she crouched down and extended her hand through the white sheets of the table and took out two small boxes, she walked back to the three as they stared curiously at the boxes wanting to know what's in it._

_"This is for Rogue.." She said extending the red and blue box with a black ribbon to the said male before he took it and opened it faster than you can blink which surprised everyone because he's usually not excited or anything, but the smile still haunted Azami's (Their mother's) lips._

_ "Th-This is cool!" Rogue exclaimed taking out the blackish- grayish gloves that go almost midway through his fingers._

_"Glad you like it.." Their mother said before turning to Sting who was looking at his brother's gloves with amazement and then turning his attention to his mother once more, "Here.." She said before extending the blue and yellow box with a white ribbon towards him and he took it opening it slowly._

_"Hurry up! What are you? A snail?!" Yelled Natsu. As much as Sting wanted to throw back insults at his brother, he ignored him and opened the box taking out long dark blue gloves that went above his elbow with a white ribbon at the end _(A/N : I'm so creative aren't I?) _"Thanks mom!" He yelled before slipping it on as Rogue slipped his on._

Lucy wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to hear those sobs anymore or too see these tears anymore. It hurts her.

"L-Luce.." He whispered tears still falling down his cheeks as she nodded, he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you.." He cried and sobbed himself to sleep on the soft smooth skin-ed shoulder.

* * *

"Natsu.. wake up.." Lucy said shaking Natsu a bit on the couch.

"Let the Sleeping beauty sleep.." Gray said snickering afterwards.

Lucy sighed and went back to shaking Natsu's shoulders gently to wake him up, "Natsu.."

"L-Lis?" Natsu asked silencing everyone around him (Erza, Lucy, Gray, Mira, Jellal, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue, They said it's fine for Levy, Juvia and Lucy to leave, Juvia and Levy knew they weren't close enough to this group and decided not to butt in on their personal issues but Lucy refused to leave.) while his eyes were still closed, he start turning an moving on the bed, a look of distress and depression in his face, his eyebrows furrowed a bit as he kept mumbling lost in a horrible nightmare, "L-Lisanna.." "Please.." "Don't leave me.." "I'm sorry for everything bad I've ever done.." and the last thing he mumbled before calming down an sleeping peacefully was, "I love you.." While Lucy was on the verge of tears, Mira was already crying while Gray clenched his teeth and felt the urge to kill someone at the moment and Erza standing by Natsu's side with a warm and caring look as she also looked like she was on the verge of tears, Gajeel punched the wall beside him making Rogue flinch as Sting and Rogue stood there dumbfounded.

"Wh-What happened to Lis-san?" Asked Rogue as a silence followed and only Mira's sobs being heard.

"She died.." Said Gajeel as he looked at his feet, a look of depression in his eyes. Rogue and Sting's eyes widen.

"Wh-When?" Sting asked this time.

"A year ago.." Gray said as his expression turned to a emotionless one as he stared at Sting with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"When are you leaving?" Everyone was surprised when the question was asked, the looked at Lucy who's face was covered with her bangs. "Clearly, your not wanted here.."

"L-Lucy?" Asked Mira surprised but the tears never stopped, she has never seen this side of Lucy before..

"It seems like we're not.." Sting said walking towards the door.

"Stay.." A masculine voice said and sounds of shuffling were heard afterwards. Everyone whipped their heads around to look at Natsu in surprise as he smiled.

"We need to catch up on some stuff, don't we?" He asked tilting his head to the right while sitting on the couch, his legs sprawled in front of him and his hands beside him on the soft leather for support.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy asked a look of confusion on her face, "D-Don't you.. _h-hate _them?" She asked whispering the last part.

Natsu nodded his smile still pecking his lips which made Lucy more confused.

"Th-Then wh-why?"

Everyone was still staring at Natsu, wide-eyed and some with open mouths.

"Even though I _hate _them - Yes I hate you too Rogue - But that doesn't change the fact that they are my own very twin brothers, does it?" He said surprising Sting and Rogue even more with his harsh words but they knew they deserved it they were just taking aback a bit, after all, Sting killed their parents while Rogue knew exactly what was happening and watched from a far not moving an inch and watching his brother murder his very own parents.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took me a long time for this one though.. **

**So, tell me what you thought about it! Good? Bad? Sad? Too C****liché? Tell me! R&R Please!**

******Songs:**

******In a Perfect World - Simple Plan.**


	10. Concert

**HERRO! I'm back with another chapter! And Guess what?! This fanfic is a decade old! YAA BOI!**

**Thank you guys so much! I wouldn't have made it this far without you! SHANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**By the way, this might not be so good because I was writing for three hours... THREE HOURS!... And I was about to save when the website crashed and all my work was flushed down the toilet.. so yeah.. sorry.. and also, sorry if the last chapter was kinda clich****é, but I just didn't wanna keep Rogue and Sting out of the story, and don't worry, as Natsu said, He still hates them and there's still some conflict between the brothers and a lot of stuff will happen between them, so don't worry and sorry!**

******That was the longest A/N I've ever had..well, back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ehm.. Natsu.." Jellal said as Natsu looked at him.

"Yes?" Natsu asked.

"I know your in this happy, excited, nice mood kind of thing, buuut.." He paused scratching the back of his neck.

"But?"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Saturday..?"

"No... It's Sunday.."

"Annnd?"

"We kinda have a concert in an hour.." he said, I think this is the longest I've ever heard Jellal talk.

"OH SH*t!" He said jumping off the table. He was kinda 'catching up' with his two twins.. literally 'CATCHING UP' He _showed _them almost every funny moment that happened since they last met and sang a few songs and stuff. But I still hated them.. even though they are trying their best to be nice and explain how they regretted ever moment of _the incident_, They still made Natsu cry, they made him depressed and sad.. and then comes Lisanna.. they kept bringing her up and I'd always notice the pained expression, I also noticed something in his eyes: Pure hate and disgust. I could clearly see that he's trying his hardest not to walk up to them and beat the crap out of them and knock them out- Heck, Maybe even kill them!

But, Natsu really is something.. He's doing this just so he wont make them keep hating themselves and blaming themselves- even though they have every right to - Even though they basically ruin his life he's being kind and nice as if nothing happened just because their brothers.

I guess there was something besides hatred in those onyx eyes of his.

Even though I hated them for making Natsu cry I smiled warmly at the scene in front of me: Natsu panicking and rambling about how Erza will kill him, Sting laughing at his brother while Rogue.. Yeah.. Rogue.. while Jellal was the only other member of his band in the room that just sighed and.. left..

"Stay here! I'll go and change! He yelled at Sting and Rogue before sprinting out the door, Did he forget about me?

Sting chuckled as he watched his brother leave.

"And Lucy?" Natsu said coming back.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Stay here too! We'll take you to the concert with us if you want!" He said as I smiled warmly and stood up.

"Nah, I need to go with Juvia, Levy and Mira. Thanks for the offer though.." I said as he grinned, "Okay! See ya there!"

* * *

"Freaking idiots.." I said as I held my head between my hands, we all got separated through the crowd because someone started fighting and chasing other women for talking about Gray, Levy tried to calm her down and Mira.. I think she just left on purpose.. I've always knew about his evil side of Mira..

I looked left and right looking for them again my hair swaying behind me. I wore my hair in a high pony tail and let some bangs fall to the side of my face and also wore jean shorts and a sky blue tank top and matching shoes, I should really get warmer clothes next time, at least I had a scarf on.

I put on the red sweater Natsu gave me a few days ago, I decided to try and give it back to him today, but I'll just use it for now.

I whipped my head around to stare at the stage when the lights went off around the auditorium and the place went quiet.

A spotlight appeared in the middle of the stage showing the band members as they smiled and cheers erupted around the crowds, I smiled and stared at Natsu as he grinned his signature grin to the crowd.

Gajeel was all the way to the back in front of his dark purple and black drum set holding both sticks in one hand and his foot inchs apart from the pedal while sitting on his stool the Fairy Tail mark on some parts of the drum set and his shirt. He wore a gray shirt with Fairy Tail's mark in black in the middle of his shirt while the microphone was in front of his set and turned down to face them. He grinned at the audience which must be the first time I saw him smile unless he was around Levy. He was also wearing a black jacket as well as all the others.

Jellal was to the right of Gajeel and in front of him by a bit while standing in front of his black and white keyboard that had a purple Fairy Tail mark when I realized that purple must be the main color of the band or something..  
Jellal had his usual poker face but I could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, his hands in his black jacket with a light blue shirt and a big scarlet Fairy Tail mark in the middle.. probably scarlet because of Erza.

Gray was standing across the stage to the left of Jellal as he held his blue guitar with black snow flakes on it and a fairly big purple Fairy Tail mark between his hands. He smiled at the crowd as he wore a a black shirt with a white Fairy Tail mark in the middle and snowflakes around it - I'm surprised he managed to keep his shirt on and _man _he must be _obsessed _with snowflakes and snow and ice and stuff.. - And had his silver cross necklace around his neck as usual.

Lastly came Natsu, he had a brown strap through his shoulder to the corner of his waist holding his guitar behind his back. He had his scarf around his neck as always as he wore black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt and black flames on it and the Fairy Tail mark in the middle of his shirt in black as well and some flames erupting out of it. He moved the microphone closer to his grinning lips.

"Did ya' miss us?!" He asked yelling into the microphone as the crowd erupted in cheers once again and a few laughs, "Are ya' ready?!" He asked as the crowd erupted in cheers and 'Yeah''s as Natsu chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes!" He said as he stretched his hand behind his back to grab his Guitar that matched his shirt except the fact that the Fairy Tail mark was purple.

Gajeel started stepping at the pedal and hitting his sticks together, "1, 2, 3, 4!" He yelled as Natsu started playing the Guitar and Gajeel played the drums.

I already like this song, it has some kind of an upbeat to it. I smiled as the crowd erupted in more cheers.

Gray moved closer to the microphone, "Yeah.." He said as it started echoing, he said it again but this time it was followed by him and Jellal starting to play their instruments.

_"There's a lot of talk about me (Yeah),_

_People lining up to meet me (Yeah),_

_I'm on the verge of celebrity (Yeah),_

_So whatcha think about that?" _Natsu sang as he looked down at his guitar every few seconds then looked up and smiled to his fans.

_"I've got friends in high places (Yeah),_

_Louis Vuitton suitcases (Yeah),_

_Look at all their pretty faces (Yeah)," _Laughs echoed through the auditorium at the part and I couldn't help and chuckle myself. Natsu's smiled got wider as he kept singing.

_"So whatcha think about that?" _Natsu pushed his guitar behind his back before he snapped the microphone off of it's stand and walked back.

_"So why do I feel like it's all just a show?" _He sang in a low voice as the music got quieter for a moment when it was only Gajeel was playing.

_"You make me wanna shut it all down,_

_Throw it all away,_

_Cause I'm nothing if I don't have you you!" _He sang as he started jumping and walking around the stage while the music only got louder.

_"What's the point of being on top, _

_all the money in the world if I can't blow it all on you?" _He walked back to the stand and placed the microphone on it and held it tightly with both his hands and leaned closer to it his eyes searching the crowd for something.

_"So, send the cars back,_

_put the house on the market,_

_And my big dreams too.." _The music got quieter and quieter by the moment as Natsu sang. His onyx eyes still searching the crowd.

_"Cause it's all so clear.._

_That without you here.." _He said in a low voice as his smile disappeared.

The music suddenly stopped, _"I'm the loser of the year." _He sang before Gray, Gajeel and Jellal started playing the music again.

* * *

_"The lost, the geeks, the rejects, the losers,_

_The wrong, the freaks, the hopeless, the future_

_The rest of us." _Natsu ended the song walking back to his microphone stand and putting it back on there. At this point, Natsu had his jacket's sleeves rolled up and his guitar still strapped to his back while he was sweating and his bangs fell down, an gotta admit, He looked _hot _with them down.

He raised his hand up as well as the rest of the members did putting all there fingers down except their index finger and their thumbs and leaned close to the mic, "Have a good night, Fairies!" They said in unison before the spotlights went off.

* * *

"Grr.." I growled holding the hair brush and trying to keep my bangs up but the kept falling down. I huffed dropping my hands to my side and leaning back staring at my bangs before my eyes diverted in different ways, I blew them away from my face as they fell back down, I huffed again and crossed my arms.

"Did you hear of something called gel?" Underwear-prince asked sarcastically, I turned to him and smirked.

"Did you hear of something called clothes?" I asked my hands to my side as I sat up straight.

"Huh?" He asked confused, I shook my head. And they call _me _and idiot..

"Ohh.. I don't know maybe a shirt and some pants?— God! Put your boxers back on!" I yelled covering my eyes and turning away, I rubbed my eyes, "My innocent, innocent, poor, _innocent _eyes!" I yelled dramatically.

"Tsk, Idiots.." I heard a mutter as I moved my hands away from my eyes and stared at Gajeel and jolted off my seat glaring at him, "Wanna go?! Piercing?!"

"Anytime, dragon-lov.." He said staring back at me.

I jolted off of my chair and tightened my fist and held it up to his face. "Let's go then!" I yelled as the door to the dressing room opened.

"There you go.." I heard the bodyguard say, I turned my head towards the door to see Luce.

"Luce! Your here! I thought you didn't come~!" I pouted as I ran to Lucy.

"Hehe.." She said scratching the back of her neck before smiling, "Good job!"

"We try.." I grinned lifting my bangs up with my hand and smiled as it stayed still before looking back at Lucy who was blushing at the moment.

My bangs fell once again as I huffed making it go up a bit, that was when a light bulb let up in my head and I smiled.

"Hehe.." I said as I started to blow as much as I could into them to keep them up.

After a few moments everyone was laughing at me as I tried to get my bangs up.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**And sorry, I didn't know how to end this chapter! **

**Well, tell me what you thought about and R&R!**

**Songs:**

**The Loser of The Year - Simple Plan.**

**The Rest of Us - Simple Plan.**


	11. School Concert 1

**Herro Minna! Violet here! And I'm back with chapter 11 of Love Melody! ELEVEN!  
**

**Anyways, Sorry it took me a long time to make this chapter, but I suddenly didn't have the urge to write or read anything, so I took a break for about a week or so, and now I'm back! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Love Melody

.~.

Chapter Eight:

School Concert.

.~.

.~.

Lucy heard shuffling in her room as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked out of the bathroom to see Natsu standing by the door and grinning at her.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Lucy yelled as she held the towel covering her body with a hand and used the other to smack Natsu.

"OW!" Natsu yelled as he fell on the floor, he put his hand on his head where Lucy hit him and stared at her with puppy eyes. "I'm sorry~ I just wanted to visit!"

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO GET IN USING THE WINDOW?!" She yelled.

"I didn't.." Said Natsu as he pointed towards the closed window. Lucy looked at it in confusion and then noticed the door with the broken lock.

"YOU IDIOT! KNOCK!" She yelled making Natsu cover his ears. "Luceee! You know about my sensitive ears!" He whined.

"Idiot.." She rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom.

...

"Now what did you want?" Lucy asked as she left the bathroom while making a side ponytail. She stared at Natsu as he lied on her bed hands behind his head as one eye shot open.

"Oh, Luce. You changed.." He said as he eyed her outfit; A red tank top and jean shorts, before closing his eye once again._  
_

"No shit Sherlock.." She said dropping her hands to her side and putting them on her hip. "No what did you want?"

"I missed ya'.."

"You saw me today, at school.. idiot.." She sighed and went to her desk. She pulled the chair back and sat down as she grabbed her pencil and continued writing her novel.

"Luce.. What's love?.." Natsu asked coldly after noticing the word 'love' in Lucy's romance novel. Lucy shivered from the hot air on her neck and blushed , she turned around to see him leaning close to her and reading her novel with his emotionless onyx eyes, his hands shoved in his pocket.

"E-Eh?!" She asked moving away from him a bit. He stood up straight and stared as their eyes finally connected. "What's love?" He asked nonchalantly.

"E-Eto.." She sighed and looked at her novel. "Love is when you there's someone that you always like to spend time with and care for them deeply.."

"Ehhh.." He put his hand behind his head. "I expected you to say something deep like, 'For some, Love is a need but for some, it's only a desire. Some make love a binding and some make it their independence.'" Natsu stopped and took a deep breath dropping his hands to his side and staring down as he recalled Lisanna's words while Lucy stared at him wide-eyed in shock. "'And in fact, The meaning of love can't be really explained, it has to be experienced. Some say Love is to be tasted, like the sweet candy that melts in your mouth.'" He sighed as he continued, "'I don't know the definition of love, but is it sacrifices and pain?'" He tightened his fists while Lucy had tears welling up at the corner of her eyes, she tried to reach to his shoulder but stopped and dropped her hands besides her, "'It's not..Love is what binds you to someone and also frees you from the rest. It's an abyss which you want to fall only to reach its bottom and be blessed by whatever you find.'" He stopped and looked up to stare at Lucy in the eye, "That's what someone told me.. but.. these are all.."

Natsu tightened his fists as tears went down his cheeks. He bit his lip and shook his head, "Lies.." Natsu whispered, "Love _is _pain."

"N-Natsu.." Lucy whispered.

"L-Love.. Love is a big mistake.. It's a waste of time.. a waste of effort.." Natsu's tears stopped as he looked back at Lucy's worried eyes with emotionless ones.

"That's why.. I never wanna fall in love.. _again.._" _Lisanna._

Lucy's eyes widened,"N-Natsu?"

"Ehhh.. Sorry.." He said as he grinned nervously after wiping his tears, he scratched the back of his head before running to the window and opening it and jumping of of it.

Lucy stared at where Natsu stood a few moments ago, "Shit.."

Natsu shoved his hands in his pocket and kicked a rock, "Shit.."

.~.

.~.

.~.

"FLAMES FOR BRAINS!" Yelled Gray as he ran away from his fan girls and stopped by Natsu who was by his locker and also surrounded by fan girls. Soon, almost the whole girls of the school were around them.

"What do ya' want?" Natsu asked rolling his eyes as Gray held on to his shoulder and breathed heavily.

"Help.." Gray said as he looked up at his fellow band member with pleading eyes before being pulled away by Juvia.

Natsu sighed and hung his bag around his shoulder, "GOOD LUCK!" He yelled and smirked as he walked to class, all of his fangirls following him while he managed to perfectly ignore them.

He spotted Lucy by the corner of his eye as he sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket while walking into class.

...

"Ne, Natsu.." Lucy said as she sat on her seat. Natsu looked at her with cold eyes, "Why are you ignoring me?" She asked making Natsu's eyes widen. It's true, they have been ignoring each other ever since Natsu _explained _love. The thing that had actually surprised him was the fact that he thought _she _was also ignoring him.

"I'm not ignoring you.." He said as he looked away.

"Yes you you are!" Lucy said as she pouted.

"Natsu and Lucy, do you have something to share with us?"

"N-No Mr. Clive.." Lucy said as she turned pink.

Natsu only rolled his eyes and stared back at the board and noticed that Lucy was still staring at him, "Tsk.."

"Jellal Fernandez, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Gajeel Redfox, please come to the principles office." A voice echoed from the speakers and through the whole school as a few gasps were heard in class.

"What does Gramps want now?" Natsu mumbled as he slowly stood up and Gajeel and Gray followed.

.~.

.~.

.~.

"So, what did you want? Master?" Erza asked as she folded her arms.

"Not this 'Master' shit again.." Mumbled Gajeel as he looked away, Erza heard him as she turned around and glared at him, she stomped her way to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"What was that?" She growled.

"N-Nothin'!" Gajeel said as he waved his hands in front of him for 'defense'.

"Thought so.." Erza said as she stood in front of the short-mans desk.

"Hey, Ice-princess, I see you and that Juvia chick are getting pretty close.." Natsu said as he smirked and nudged Gray.

A chill ran up Gray's spine as he shivered, "Don't remind me.." Gray smirked, "Besides, there's you and Lucy.."

"WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN?! ICE-FREAK!" Natsu yelled as he stood in front of Gray in a fighting position, "WANNA GO?!"

"ANYTIME, DRAGON-FREAK!" Gray said as Natsu launched at him and they started throwing punches and insults back and forth at each other.

"Natsu.. Gray.." Erza said in a low voice as she walked towards them, dark aura emitting around her, "You're getting along, aren't you?"

"A-Aye!" They said in unison as Natsu still had Gray in a head lock.

"Good.."

"You kids never change.." Sighed the principle as the band members all averted their attention to him.

"Yo, Jii-chan!" Natsu said grinning and waving his hand.

"Gihi, Long time no see, Makarov," Gajeel grinned.

"That's master to you.." Makarov said making Gajeel growl in frustraion, "an' I finally thought I was over with this master shit."

"Anyways, what did you call us here for, Makarov-san?" Jellal asked.

"Oh, that. I was wondering if you guys could join the talent show.."

"Talent show?" Erza asked.

"This will be our first year making it

"And why would we join it?" Gray asked.

"I just want you to sing a few songs at the end of it.." He said grinning.

"When's it gonna' be?" Gajeel asked.

"After three weeks, On October thirty-first. "

"Wait, That's Halloween.." Jellal said. "Is it gonna be after school? Because Someone here probably wants to go trick o' treating.."

"No, It's going to be on the school day, you can choose whatever songs you want."

"YOSH!" Natsu grinned and raised his fist up in the air, "SCHOOL CONCERT!" Erza smiled as she looked at Natsu then turned back to Makarov, "Like the old times?" She asked as Makarov nodded.

"Like the old times.."

.~.

.~.

.~.

"Hmm? A talent show?" Lucy asked Levy as her petite friend nodded furiously.

"Yep! And we can even make groups!" Levy squealed before stabbing her beans and blooping it into her mouth.

"Juvia is going to impress Gray-sama.." Juvia smiled as she began to fantasies about their future while Lucy and Levy sweat-dropped, "twenty babies with blue hair running around the house drinking water and stripping!"

"Juvia.." Levy sighed then smiled and looked at Lucy, "Me, Mira and Juvia are planning to join! Wanna tag in?"

"Depends." Lucy said taking a sip out of her milk.

"Depends?"

"When is the talent show? What are we doing? Are there any rules? How many people is the max in a group? Why isn't Cana joining? Is the clothing appropriate? How long is it gonna be?—" Lucy counted on her fingers as Levy waved her hand in front of her to stop her and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok, I get it.." Levy took a deep breath before she started."It's in three weeks, We're not sure yet, we'll check later, we'll check that later too, she's probably going to be drunk by then, probably, not sure yet." She sighed and looked at Lucy.

"Well, I really don't wanna join.. sorry guys.." Lucy apologized. "What?! Why?!" Levy whisper-yelled as she slammed her hands on the table.

"Hehe.. Well, I don't like joining in these kinds of things.. sorry.." Lucy said making Levy calm down, "Ok, But you're gonna watch us right?" Levy asked making Lucy nod in response.

"Of course!"

* * *

**So.. How was it?**

**I don't know what else to say, but R&R! And hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
